


My Demon In A Mirror

by ADojo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lapis is a freaking demon, Murder, Peridot has no friends pass it on, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, smut in chapter 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADojo/pseuds/ADojo
Summary: Lapis is a demon that Peridot summons and they have a quick talk





	1. A Mirror Holds A Different World

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is probably a quick one shot. Just an idea I got from a request on tumblr. (adojoa.tumblr.com) Lapis is a very sarcastic demon I guess.

                _Alright so now I just need a friend to do this with… Do I really need someone else? I thought the whole point of this was to not need anyone else._ Peridot began making exasperated sighs as she looked down at the cardboard just past her knees. Along it was crude marks of letters and numbers along with a strange tear droplet stone she had found the other day. Lifting herself up she left the board to begin pacing back and forth deciding between the moral dilemma of what she was about to do.

                _Is this really wrong? Am I going to get haunted or banished to hell or something like that for this?_ She made sure to lock the door to her room as other sounds spilled outside such as rain and bolts of lightning crashing about. It really added to the atmosphere when the room would change from a dark nearly black room to light as if a flash bang was set off inside. Taking in a deep breath she walked past all the old book shelves and sat along the floor again.

                Dust was piling up in each corner of the room but when you’re not a tidy person it fits in along with all the papers scattered across the floor. Pulling some long blonde strands of hair out of her face she began to try and draw herself together. With all of her courage she grabbed onto the blue tear drop and made sure that all of the full candles were lit around her. A small amount of red light spilling out in a circle of leaking wax.

                “Is there anyone there?” She shouted with no fear of anyone hearing in the empty house of hers. It was an advantage to being a single child to parents that never cared, it also meant she didn’t have anyone to ask about whether this would be okay. As she focused in on the tips of her fingers placed on the stone eventually her mind just fixated on outside. Nothing was happening but the constant noises of activity outside. “Dammit I knew it, no way would something this dumb actually work.”

                Just as she began lifting her fingers off she felt the rock urge forward, escaping her fingertips it stopped though. _Holy shit it was working… Oh god what have I done. No, no, no, no._ Peridot rocketed to her feet and began making a break for the door. On the first turn she realized she locked it herself and began to calmly think. _This is exactly what I wanted I shouldn’t run…_   Taking a long breath and clutching her fingers tight enough for pain to begin in her palm, she walked back.

                Sitting down she placed her finger tips back down on the rock and waited for a moment. Then a minute. Then Two minutes slowly becoming more frusterated.

                “Well are you there dammit?” She shouted, staring straight at the blue pebble taking in large breaths. It began to move once again a bit slower this time though. It stopped at D and slowly it began moving once again. Paying close attention she put the letters together it ran over. “Duh?” She had a sigh after reading it aloud and realizing what the spirit was saying.

                “Very well, what’s your name?”  Peridot asked loudly, trying to make sure her voice was clear enough so that whatever it was would understand. This time the rock moved a lot quicker and would pause at the end of a word as if to show a space between words. ‘You first’ It responded. _Great…_ “Peridot Olivine.” ‘Lapis Lazuli’. _What a pretty name,_ Peridot thought and after that the rock began moving once again. ‘I know.’

                _Oh god did it just read my mind?_ To Peridot’s dismay it went over and spelt out ‘yes’ right after she wondered that. “Oh god… Well uh… What do I do now?” ‘Help me summon the great lord Cthulhu so he may devour this planet.’ It was the fastest the rock had moved and she honestly thought that if she lifted her hand it’d continue.

                “Great you’re a demon aren’t you…?” Peridot responded tiredly, while those words did freak her out it also didn’t seem right. ‘Yes and I was joking. Get me a mirror.’ “Why should I do that? I feel like listening to a demon is a bad idea.” _I should probably just drop this thing and leave and look up how to get rid of demons…_

                ‘Talk easier, put pebble by or on a mirror. I’ll be your friend.’ Those words sent a chill down her spine, how had it known that that’s why she was doing this. She hadn’t thought about wanting to have friends since before she began.

                “I’m going to regret this aren’t I?” She asked letting the rock give out a quick ‘ya’ before she left for the bathroom. Inside was a small hand mirror that her mother had given to her years ago, mother always said looking at herself was better than looking at anyone else. Walking back in the room and the candles were nearly finished with wax melting all over the floor. She felt sweat along her face as she nervously approached the stone.

                Right when she placed the pebble onto the mirror the pebble shattered and turned into dust. Spreading across the mirror in a light coating that was slowly becoming less visible. Candles went out before she could see the full thing and it went black in the room. Even the lighting outside wasn’t pouring as if stuck in her own little universe. Standing up she made a break for the light and as soon as the switch went on the room was once again painted with a boring beige light. The mirror though was different, it didn’t look quite reflective anymore.

                Upon closer inspection as each step drew her closer, it wasn’t reflecting her room at all, just a plain white space that held nothing. Picking up its silver handle and it was warm. Once her eyes drew fully to the center though it didn’t hold her face either instead a blue haired girl with horns. _Oh my god it is a demon, I’m going to be banished to hell I need to get rid of her._

                “What are you going to throw grains of salt on me and expect it could defeat an entire spirit, yeah nice.” Lapis’ voice was soft and low as if it didn’t have a single care in the world besides producing sarcasm.  Peridot curiously looked at the mirror forgetting that it had already looked into her mind. Gripping it even harsher she began searching her mind for a response.

                “No… I’m going to get a priest to get rid of you.” She responded trying her best to stay calm, there was no way in hell though that she’d sound confident. Clutching the mirror though she realized a growing curiosity in her over who this lady… demon was.

                “Ohhh wait so they’ll go get some water and call it holy just because life can’t live without it?” Lapis’ voice was sounding more confident the more she talked and that bothered her slightly but it also bothered her that the demon was making assumptions.

                “That’s not what makes it holy-” Lapis cut her off before she could share any knowledge.  

                “Listen I don’t care, humans are so stupid with how they think to defeat a demon. Usually a demon will just shut the hell up when a priest comes because they’re annoying. Eventually you humans will die and then we can have the spaces to ourselves again or whenever you’re gone, idiot.”

                “Hey I’ll have you know I’m the top of my class!” Peridot yelled back, striking up some courage towards the strange creature in the mirror. It just gave a smirk after that, bearing a row of jagged and sharp teeth covering each other.

                “Yeah top of a pile of shit is still a pile of shit.” Lapis snickered out while she crossed her arms. The mirror showed just to around her belly but if Peridot altered the mirror ever so slightly she could see different regions. With a deep sigh she thought about what the demon had said.

                “Whatever… So what do I even do with you?” Peridot submissively asked, she was tired of the sarcasm and honestly a little freaked out. A little freaked out? That actually was an understatement, she felt like she might be shaking out her own words. She just wanted a friend and what she possibly got was a burden on her shoulder for the rest of her life. Hell maybe this creature was going to convince her to kill herself or worse to kill others.

                “Talking’s nice, I’m kind of trapped in the mirror now that I’ve willingly went into it. Happens I can’t willingly ‘leave’ it until it’s shattered by you.” _What?_ Peridot began thinking over the odd situation and it didn’t seem to make sense for her. “Okay listen, so mirrors are weird, they’re sort of like a second world and so long as I’m in this second world I’m not in yours which has pros and cons. Pro I don’t need nearly as much energy to do things like talk or even make a form like I have but the con is I can’t leave.”

                “So you can just only talk to me now? Why would you do that?”

                “Well I was just going to taunt you and scare you but if you left I’d be back to being alone forever… Without that Ouija board I wasn’t strong enough to interact with people.” Lapis admitted with a shrug following her words.

                “Okay then… What do we talk about then?”

                “You know we were just having a conversation but when you have to draw attention to it, it gets a lot harder to talk right?” Lapis said slowly running her hand along the side of her head and lifting her unruly hair. It wasn’t too much of a mess but the back of it seemed to stick up along with the side of it, little spurts of hair all along her horns as well at the base.

                “I just don’t really have that much experience with, well y’know.” Peridot exclaimed with her hands wide open in front of her.

                “Talking with anyone?” Lapis half cut her off and threw out the insult but it sounded different. It wasn’t fully drowned in sarcasm but had a touch of friendliness, noticeable enough for Peridot to not instantly just get mad over the comment.

                “Yeah, yeah, you already know I meant demons,” Peridot said feigning irritation. Soon enough she had brought the mirror over to the bed and began talking with Lapis in her lap. Talking with the blue haired girl made her curious of the other world. Altering the mirror slightly and she realized that she could move the vision a third of the way around each way.

                “Trying to check me out better?” Lapis asked and Peridot realized where the mirror had ended up. A bit lower than usual, it was resting with the view more so stuck on Lapis’ midsection showing off the start of her thighs and her chest.  Peridot blushed looking at the strands of cloth that barely made a bra and barely made underwear. Her face felt warm as if she had stuck it right in front of a heater and could feel her thoughts frying. “Hell, I could take it all off.” Lapis seductively said.

                “Shut up!” Peridot yelled back, quickly moving the mirror so that it would just show the blue haired girls face.

                “Sleeping with someone before marriage is a sin, but with a girl it is so much better.” Lapis said with her tongue lightly going over her lips and a quick wink to add to it. Peridot felt more than flustered, for starters she wasn’t really out of the closet and did Lapis really know more than her inner thoughts?

                “What do you mean by that?”  Peridot questioned, it was an odd thing to say. This was the first time that the demon had connected anything with sin. Then again hell, she was talking with a demon maybe it wasn’t the best idea and her clouded mind wasn’t helping.

                “Just saying you seem like the type of person who doesn’t like men all that much.”  Lapis slyly spoke back. Her words rung like a gong through Peridot’s head and she wondered how clear it was to everyone else. “People like to say it’s a sin to love in certain ways but I’m not even certain what the ‘big’ man up there even cares about. Hell I don’t even remember anything good about being a human either, no one was told the rules and those that say they were, are lying.”

                “Wait so god is real? Heaven and hell are real?” Peridot questioned now thinking over all her smallest of mistakes, all feats of pride and rage. _Oh god I’m going to hell, mother always said I was horrible. There is no way that she could be wrong…_

                “Who knows…? I’ve never met the devil or god but I have met angels and they say the same thing. I think people might even just stop y’know unless they’ve done horrible or unless they’ve done great.” Peridot was thankful for the change in subject, frankly she wasn’t happy with the demon being able to see through her but it couldn’t be helped.

                “So… You mentioned remembering something of being human what exactly was it?” Peridot nervously asked. She felt like she’d be walking on a land mine with a creature like her but she was curious about it.

                “Well… I remember a few things but I really don’t think you want to hear them. I took someone’s life and that’s a sin regardless of who or why. That’s what I remember best and other stuff might even just be my nightmares, I don’t know if they really happened.” Lapis exhaled those words and shook her head slowly. A bitter sweet smile plastered on her face.

                “I see, so I kind of have a question…” Before Peridot could properly propose her questions Lapis had cut her off with a dull tone.

                “There is no way to shut me off, if you break me incorrectly that’ll kill me and you’ll be free of me. Till then though I’ll just be a voice trapped in a mirror or a pretty face when you happen to look into me. No I won’t annoy you when you try to sleep, I might get annoying if you don’t talk to me every day though… I mean I thought you wanted a friend at least.” The end of it sounded friendly and looked as if Lapis wore a heartfelt smile.

                “Alright I’d be happy to, I’ll talk to you tomorrow then. It’s pretty late and I still need to clean up the candle wax or my mother is going to kill me.” Peridot said slowly putting the mirror down on her bed.

                “If she kills you I’ll haunt her ass and you can join me in the mirror, sound good?”  Lapis asked with her devilish smile that Peridot was beginning to get used to.

                “Sounds good, good night Lapis.”

                “Night, human.”


	2. Confidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what spawned this chapter but it happened. Also I freaking love writing demon Lapis it's so much fun ^.^

 

                With her eyes plastered shut, she listened to the sounds of thunder crashing outside along with the subtle noises of rain. Rain may have been quiet by comparison but with the roaring winds it sounded like bullets thrashing her windows. Three days of constant storms and along with the days came the nights, a light sleeper with terrifying noises. Thoughts that as soon as they started building concrete images would be struck down and dispersed thanks to the lightning.

                “Let me help.” Murmured a soft voice in the corner. A voice that sounded as if a ghost was slowly creeping up to her body, wide eyed she watched the corner. It seemed as if the shadows along the room began to swirl closer and closer, closing in on the bed. Eventually even the crescendo of lightening couldn’t be heard and everything went black.

                _What?_ Peridot thought in confusion as she felt as if she was groggily walking about. Trying to open her eyes and she just witnessed more darkness, even wiping her eyelids had no effect. Letting an exhale leave her she focused on everything around her that wasn’t sight. No smell was present but a soft click could be heard a little bit ahead. Along with that the air felt heavy, like you had to physically push it out of the way with each step.

                Walking towards the clicking noise and it started to become clearer. Like a nail of some sort tapping along to a non existent beat. Along with it the closer she got she also began to hear a soft rumble of laughter. _Where am I?_

                “With me now. You were having a hard time sleeping so I decided to help.” A familiar voice but in her groggy state she couldn’t put a name on it, her mind was trapped in a struggle to understand what was going on.

                “With you?” Peridot questioned, drawing her hands forward she began circling them around to look for the voice ahead of her. Eventually she felt was she was looking for, boney shoulders that felt like they were hunched up.

                “Yes,” the voice seductively chimed back and Peridot could see the smile in her head. That damn smirk that ran with razor sharp teeth along the inside. “Do you want to see? Or should you just feel?” Even with the sound of a talon quickly tapping something, she didn’t feel a talon. Peridot began to feel a hand running along the side of her body, gripping with a firm hold along her figure.

                “What are you doing? What do you mean?” Peridot frantically drew back after her small shouts she let out. Everything felt different though like none of it was real and with that the hands came back hugging her hips tightly.

                “You’re the one that called for me. Don’t worry none of this is real anyways, this is all a dream right?” A little bit more force ran past her shoulder and with that the wind began pushing past her hair as what she hoped would be the floor drew closer. Like a cloud had cushioned her fall she started running her fingers along the ground, it had a slight give to it.

                “Lapis?” She questioned to the stubborn air to hear a soft exhale that just excreted confidence. The other creatures’ presence just loomed closer, heat off her skin could be felt coming onto Peridot.

                “Yessss human?” Lapis questioned while Peridot felt the breath of those words right on her ear. _She’s so close…_ Like a dizziness was sweeping over her she just grabbed the girl on top of her back.

                “Really what are you doing?” Peridot’s voice felt faint as she tried to press the words out. She began to feel dizzy with another black cloud taking over her mind. She was losing consciousness.

                “I’m letting you enjoy me.” From that point forward the night became more than groggy with only a few parts vivid in her mind. Claws running along her thighs, raising the skin with a slight mixture of pain and attraction.

                Opening her eyes and it was as if the spell had run off. Tired as all hell but the constant buzzing of an alarm clock only meant that the night was over. A few more obnoxious squeaks went off before the blonde was willing to move. Taking in a large yawn she shifted over her bed, half leaning off while tampering with the small electronic.

                Planting her feet they lifted her with a gentle sway in each step. Light from the window spilled over the dusty floor along with her shadow as she began to meander towards the door. Growling a few curses to her heavy eyes proved fruitful only in the fact that it produced another voice.

                “Those words aren’t very kind.” Lapis scoffed out with her usual short laugh behind it. Peridot had been training herself the past few days to try and think even less around her due to circumstances but it was hard. So many questions and yet only dumb sarcastic responses.

                “Bite me.” Peridot barked back at the egoistic demon.

                “Already did. Did you happen to want a second helping? Greedy.” Lapis could barely get out those words before Peridot’s wide eyes focused on the mirror and she began storming over to it.

                “Wait… Last night?” Peridot was trying to ask but it more so just came out as shouting a demand than any real conversation. Inside the mirror Lapis was just laying down on her back while she looked backwards towards Peridot.

                “Dreams are such a wonderful thing.” Lapis slyly noted. _Oh god, I’m so going to hell, oh no, oh no._ Pulling at her long strands of hair she began pacing. Stomping with each step and only looking at the wooden floorboards beneath her. “You enjoyed it right?”

                “Oh my lord… Can you just take over people’s minds?” She frantically asked with her hands containing all her fear and irritation at the scenario as they scraped her palms.

                “That is possible but no, it’s just a lot easier to interact with you when you’re asleep.” It was all coming back to Peridot and her face was on fire just from the thoughts. Most of it was a pitch black memory which only made revisiting the sensations that much worse.  Peridot let out a quick shriek before turning away and heading towards the door.

                “I need to shower!” Peridot flung herself out of the room as more memories fluttered over her mind. Running off to the bathroom she squeezed the door shut quickly and looked over the mirror in the bathroom. Even in a horrible light that bled its colors over the room she could still see her present blush. _Am I still a virgin? Does this count? Well it was a dream so it didn’t really but it felt so real dammit._

                Stripping off her shirt that held on as the single layer and she noticed red lines along her body. Around her thighs were a string of what looked like cuts only leading up towards her… _She said it wasn’t real what the fuck!_ Nearly tearing the handle off the door she was about to run back to her room but a few footsteps stole her conflicted emotions.

                Biting her lip she decided to not run out to her mother or whoever the hell was home completely naked. Letting go of the heated brass handle she turned back to the shower. Black and white sheets that hung down in a spiraling design. With the background of the moving sheets she stepped inside with water rocketing downward.

                Her glazed over eyes in thought bolted open at the feeling of cold water, slowly glazing back over with the sensation. Thoughts falling deeper into the ocean of her imagination, a blush not leaving her face the more she thought of the situation. _‘Her friend.’_ _God I’ve only known her for three days and what if I start… becoming more than a friend._

                Like a bleeding heart it was easy to feel the cold aching in as she began shutting her thoughts down. _First off she’s a demon incapable of love and then again she’d just use me and kill me or something. She’d never like me and even if she did then I’d never date her so I’m safe in that department… She’s just into the ‘sin’s’._ Drops of water trailed down her body while the water began to heat up.

                Even with a burning feeling running along her back she still sat there with her palm plastered on the bathroom wall. No matter where her thoughts were ordered to go they’d always fall back into the pit that was Lapis. A demon, how could she not think of what she stored in a mirror? Ideas of locking her in a box underground was appealing but the longer the train of thought went on the worse it got. Loneliness and no one to talk to once again was a pain that could ache from many veins and tamper her mentality.

                With a quick brush through of an assortment of soap she had begun rinsing off the rest of her thoughts. Drawing one more sight, she actually began focusing on the cuts along her body. They didn’t even look as if they actually bled and were more so just red lines and several spots of digging of nails. Similar marks ran across the insides of her palms, they were the same size. Peridot knew that she had made those marks on herself last night but Lapis knew why.

                Letting her towel tightly snake around her body she gave herself one more hopeful look. With a bright smile that anyone with half a brain could see through, it was the eyes. Her dull green eyes that killed it all, black bags hung underneath but also they didn’t look happy. Like a permanent awkwardness and fear aura permeated from it.

                Opening the door and down past the staircase was her mother stomping around with a phone in her hand. Tall with long blonde hair and so much confidence holding her spine up. Seeing that woman sent a shiver down Peridot’s neck, the fear of being called out on anything. She quickly stumbled back to her room, constantly looking down the stairs. Watching for any ounce of vision spewed back onto her.

                With her room slowly opening up a sigh left her body. Once she closed the door she quickly sat down against it.

                “She’s not a good person.” Lapis let out in a low voice breaking Peridot free from her thoughts. Her shoulders tensed in shock at the thought of someone else in the room.               

                “Yeah I know…” Peridot admitted, she knew that shady things were happening behind the scene and she heard how she spoke to her subordinates. “So?”

                “You don’t have to impress her. She doesn’t matter.” Lapis’ voice was low and had no spikes of emotion, it was eerie to hear her speak in such a way.

                “But… I really do, she’s my mother.” Peridot exclaimed while burying her head in her arms with her chest pressing into her knees. Pitch black, a reminder to another time.

                “Whatever human, you will one day understand.” There it was, that same god damn confidence back into her voice. Crawling out of her little ball she poked her head over the mirror laying along the floor.

                “It’s my mother, she made me, she pays for me and she supports me.” Peridot sighed out with her view not able to stare straight back at the demon.

                “Supports you?” Lapis said through a fit of laughter. “Whatever. Now I get a view at least.” Peridot looked down to see the towel crudely covering her chest.

                “Hey, I’m still wearing something, it’s not like I’m showing you much or really anything at all.”

                “Yeah you’re right, I do have to say I appreciate you walking over me when you were only wearing a shirt earlier though.” Lapis had a large smile at that and Peridot quickly mulled over all the time on which it could happen.

                “Argh” Peridot shouted clawing at the dripping hair along the side of her face. “You didn’t really see anything right?”

                “I mean not as much as I saw last night.” Laughing those words out, her eyes never left Peridot’s.

                “Dammit. So can you just do whatever you want to me when I go to sleep?” Peridot asked glaring daggers into the mirror. Lapis just looked so relaxed though with her ‘hands?’ or claws making a pillow.

                “Nah that was a dream, I can only do things you want in those, now if it was a nightmare though then you wouldn’t be fully in control… Then I’d make us have a lot more fun.” Lapis winked at the end of that and all of Peridot’s mental responses wanted to growl or possibly shout at the blue haired creature.

                “You really think I want to sleep with you?” Crossing her arms across her chest she barked out those words. Before Lapis could spit out a concrete defense Peridot decided to strike once again. “I mean you’re not even that attractive.” She lied. Frankly she knew she had to ignore the thoughts but a rugged demon with a long tongue and muscles fuck it was hot.

                “Sure human… It was your dream not mine.” With a final glimpse of the confident face she pushed the mirror away. Making sure as to not flash the hell spawn beneath her as well.  A hiss laced along with the sounds of her movement, directed towards the minor irritation. “The worst part is that you had so much fun yet you push me away. I’m not the only one you push away though.”

                “I push away what’s bad for me and uh pardon me but you’re a freaking demon.” Sliding on clothing she let her eyes wonder to the sky outside. It had really cleared up overnight and into the morning.

                “Thought I was a friend.” Lapis joyfully mocked and Peridot actually felt hurt after hearing that. She didn’t know whether to trust her or not and with that brought confusion. All that confusion brought was more of her digging her nails into her palms.

                “Hey Lapis can demons fall in love?” Peridot let out thinking of their entire disconnect. They weren’t even in the same dimension anymore.

                “Yes… Easily in fact. We’re horrible creatures to love though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed feel free to leave a comment or something I appreciate support a lot.  
> You can follow me at adojoa.tumblr.com also expect a few more chapters of this story.


	3. Dream A Little Dream Of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy it's been a moment since the last chapter so here is oneeee.

 

                Storming into the room Peridot let her feet show just how she felt. Stomping harder than an entire marching band she paced across her room. Tears streaming down her face until they’d well up into huge droplets to fall to their demise. With sharp fingernails she began digging them into their own palm.

                “Human, what is the matter?” Lapis demanded with a new emotion in her voice. Anger, something that she hadn’t shown to Peridot before. The blonde dropped her backpack and went to her hand held friend.

                “Oh yeah I’m just human aren’t I?” Gushing those words forward and it looked as if Lapis was looking past her eyes. _Why would a demon care anyways?_  Her eyes felt heavy, like sleep could cure the pain of being awake.

                “And I’m just a demon, now can you share what’s wrong? If you’re going to cry then I’ll need an explanation for the noise.” Lapis crowed back with just as stubborn of a voice as Peridot had shown. Dropping to her knees, she felt them harshly land beside the mirror. Drawing her sight to the light grey demon intently starring back.

                “Just Jessica is a bitch dammit.” With a long delay between the words Lapis waited. Not wanting to intervene or waste precious words that didn’t need to be shared. “She stole my notebooks and tore out all my pages of notes…” A low voice that had to press through the air just to be heard. “Claiming that because I’m oh so smart I’ll be just fine but I worked hard on them still.”

                “Why not get even? An eye for an eye may leave the world blind but I doubt she’d be able to take a second one if she was blind by the time you were through.” The silence of the room caused a slight ring along the blondes’ ears as she thought over those words. Shaking her head slightly at any of the thoughts of vengeance.

                “No way, it’s not like I even could do anything to her.” Peridot slumped her head over, thinking over all courses of action. A slap would be nice, five on one though wouldn’t possibly end in her favor and hell she’d never been in any physical altercation. Gently tracing her hand, she felt the slow seeping cuts along her palm and thought how those could even open up upon contact.

                “You could think of something, aren’t you the number one student after all?” Her sarcastic tone seemed a little bit more than encouraging. Shiny white fangs were present on the demon and maybe the smile was a little lighter than usual.

                “I guess… She doesn’t deserve that though Lapis.” Instantly the demon shouted back.

                “And you do?” Pure anger was held and Lapis visibly shot her head forward a few inches. In return Peridot nearly fell back as if the demon was bound to fly out of the mirror at her.

“Well I mean.” Caught up in the moment, Peridot sheepishly responded, not willing to look the demon in her eyes.

“Human, you know you don’t deserve any of this right?” Silence. “Human, I swear you don’t deserve any of this, if you’re not willing to protect yourself then let me.” Cast down like the volume was nearly set to mute the demon had spoken those words. It felt sincere and maybe a dash of worry was left into those words.

                “What would you do? Banish her to hell?”

                “Want me to?” Lapis joked but there was no laugh, no snicker just the ringing left in silence.

                “Lapis… Please it’s just high school and then I’ll be free of her.” Resigned to fate she murmured those words.

                “Just put me in her bag.” The demon demanded with a straight face. “I’ll find a way to get back, or you can reclaim me the day after and you will never be bothered by her again.” Scraping her nails against the wooden floor she thought over her demon’s plan.

                “What are you going to do and what if I can’t get you back?”  There it was, classic. A huge ass smirk fell along the demons’ face revealing a large canine and a tremendous amount of confidence.

                “You’ll get me back regardless, I’m what a human could call clever but I’m also what I’d say unfathomable when compared to you mortals. I’m just going to give her one nightmare and warn her about messing with my human.” Lapis cooed out the words with such pleasure flowing along with her voice. _My human?_ “Yes.”

                “Can you not?” Peridot responded quite irritated and letting her emotions spill into her voice. One thing she had just noticed though was that the tears weren’t falling anymore.  With a weighted sigh she began to stand. Lapis merely shrugged at the comment before falling back to the cloudy world to lay down.  “What am I to do with you?” Peridot asked watching the mirror intently and then she noticed.

                Her demon wore a short plated skirt that was darker than her skin tone and past that a salmon almost cape like thing to her midsection. With her laying down though and her knees still faced up she could see up the sinful spirits skirt.

                “I don’t know, we could take a nap together and once again I could let you visit me in the mirror before we let this plan happen. You won’t remember much of what happens though.” Her last words derailed from confidence to sounding somewhat sinister.

                “Would that really work?” Peridot pondered it, her eyes still felt lead like and that only made the bed that much more comfortable sounding. _I wonder what it’s like in there…_ “You’re not going to do anything to me in there right?” Horrid thought of all the body swap things she had seen ran through her head, still she’d been in there once already and she was still herself by the end.

                “Only what you want.” With a wink the demon let those words rest in the air and without responding Peridot took the mirror over to her bed. She wasn’t exactly sure how this whole thing worked, she just thought maybe the closer the mirror the better she’d remember the ‘dream.’

                “I swear to god if you sleep with me again, I’m shattering you.” Peridot let those words out before closing her eyes. Dragging several blankets on top of her as if a fort had collapsed on top of her. Her head eased back into the pillow and time flew.

                The usual minutes that could drag into hours to fall asleep didn’t happen, it was nearly less than a minute that she fell under. Noises around the house didn’t matter because they weren’t there, her mother wouldn’t be home for hours and her father was away. The usual, otherwise they may yell if they saw her sleeping with her free time, not hard at work.

                What’d that even mean though? Wasting away on pencil and paper on something she wouldn’t even need? Or was it all just an arbitrary thought on how they should parent? Was a locked door and fear of people coming in really a way to raise a child or was it just a way to ignore a mistake. In the meantime of all these vivid ideas hammering into the blonde she saw something more.

                A sunny day and a field full of grass, light green and plains that seemed to go on forever. Yet where was it now, taking her eyes into a full 360 view of it and there was nothing. It felt wrong. Like most fits of sleep she wasn’t in control though, the world was just playing out and the back of her mind felt like she was forgetting something. Scenes cut in and would fade out into different colors. The bright yellow of the sun reflecting off of a beach and slowly letting blue waft over.

                That blue eventually began lapping at her feet until the sky formed and the suds of the beach turned into light white clouds. A long stream of them as if a path leading out into the nothingness. No land beneath. Looking up and it was dark, a first inspection said that it was space but soon enough it was as if her eyes corrected to show it was just darkness. Just a pitch black that you can’t look past.

                A cold spot ran along her feet or at least she swore it was cold as she quickly looked down. Her vision didn’t show any of the blue sky anymore just it focused on the now ash like cloud enveloping her body. Fear, as if her life was on the line began beating her heart into gear. Adrenaline putting her body on all four cylinders but she wouldn’t move, just left in her fear as she was swallowed by the clouds.

                Once her eyes opened again it was by force and not the dream that seemed to control each of her movements. Lifting her hand and she watched as each finger swayed with grey surrounding all of her body. It was no longer touching her but it was still close, leaving a small clearing with a large boulder and a large figure sitting on top of it.

                It was like the world was cast into a fight between night and day with light barely held in each of the clouds. Lapis was slowly coming into focus the longer she looked at the demon, first was the smirk and then her eyes. She looked tired and like she was heaving in breaths with a hand stretched out.

                “I caught you,” She whispered out leaving her rock. With a small hop off the boulder her whole body lowered until it bounced right back to a standing position, slightly sloped shoulders. Her hands and feet held pitch black talons at the finger tips.

                “Caught.” When her words left they didn’t even feel like her mouth had moved and it felt heavy. Part of her mind was trying to still make sense of the scene around her, even with the slight amount of control it still didn’t feel complete. Likes strings held onto her every move and would tug against her if she made the wrong move. Along with that her memory was hazy and almost neglected to remember who the… ‘Girl?’ was in front of her.

                “Well you’re apparently more tired than you let on, I have to sort of kidnap you from your dream in a sense to bring you here and this time was not easy. Hell you’re not even severed much at all, I can see it in your eyes.” Her words didn’t have volume they just were there, either she heard them or she didn’t. The image in front of her would flash pitch blackness just to shutter back as if she was resisting sleep once again.

                Her vision was drawn back to the world when she felt something steely slide along her cheek. It didn’t hurt but it did feel as if any pressure would pierce straight through. It was the demons finger tips, softly caressing and everything kept that similar feeling of wrongness.

                “I’m not supposed to be here.” She admitted hoping that Lapis could understand how her mind was not working and that was a problem.

                “Maybe not this time… You’re very much out of it. If you can find a way to gain more control over yourself then we could have a better time but that won’t work very much during this. This might be the last time you can come into the mirror with me though and so before you fall back under, do you want anything?” _Does she mean sex?_

                “Peridot… Before you leave do you…” It was getting cut out and Peridot found herself shouting in her mind. _Help me stay here_ , or even, _do something_! Nothing happened though and her lips wouldn’t form the words.

                Taking in a deep breath and her chest didn’t move, her voice slowly churning into a calm, thinking it over. _I can’t do anything, I should just try to move one body part._ Those strings around her arm felt all the more present as her fingers slowly lifted to the air. Willing past the force of a certain laziness that had corrupted her mind.

                “I see, you don’t have to fight that hard for me human but if you do want anything I will help you here.”  Lapis began wrapping her arms around Peridot and closing the distance and this time it felt different. Claws weren’t pressing along her back but instead a pair of rather soft finger tips, gently pressing their warmth into her back.

                “Why?” Peridot squeezed out and her vision shifted black once again like a television that had lost electricity.  She had fallen back into a different world that no longer held her demon. Without a single clue as to what had happened in her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to follow me at adojoa.tumblr.com once I hit 100 followers I'm releasing a 15 page chapter for this story and something else :) Have a good one ^.^


	4. Freedom Is Subjective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so before we start this I got one thing to say Read the end notes if you have certain triggers that could bother you, this chapter is a little dark and so that'll tell you what happens.   
> Alright so I put a lot of effort into this, thank you all so much for your continued support and such I hope this is a good chapter for you guys also I made a picture for it!@#!@#! 
> 
> https://adojoa.tumblr.com/post/166465672733/thank-you-so-much-for-the-support-so-here-is-a

 

                Lapis stared at the girl ahead of her unmoving. Parts of the blondes’ body would suddenly disappear and turn into a pitch black cloud and then reform, part of Lapis was horrified but the rest was intrigued. It was a rarity to see a demon get trapped inside a mirror and even rarer to see a demon befriend a human. With Peridot consistently disappearing with chunks of her body, Lapis watched for any key movement and out of nowhere the blondes’ hand appeared stretched out.

                “I see, you don’t have to fight that hard for me human but if you do want anything I will help you here.”   Walking forward Lapis let her arms slowly encompass the blonde as if to not scare the frantic rabbit. Constantly thinking of the girl and how different things were here. A blank slate with words pacing back and forth was no longer there, for now…

                Trying to grasp Peridot’s thoughts held something else entirely. Quickly it was flipping through images of oceans and sunsets. Large fields in the dark night with stars above. Forest without life but with plenty of color in the large trees surrounding. A house with never ending doors that lead nowhere, what did any of this mean though? Just more nonsense to the demon as her hands shifted from claws into a pair of functioning hands.

                With a tentative touch, she let her fingers softly come down on Peridot’s back and for a terrifying second Peridot’s back disappeared. Quickly reforming and pushing against Lapis, wide eyed she kept looking past into the smoke. Her real thoughts only concerned on the silence and the world forming along her humans’ brain.

                “Why?” Peridot’s voice sparked against the images invading Lapis’ mind and drew her back to her world.  Loosening her grip, Lapis began pulling away to see the mass ahead of her purely of shadows. Like a swirling water from midnight of shadows with the only shine falling along where eyes used to be held.

                “Night, human.” Lapis murmured before the shape dispersed and she was left alone once again. She still could invade the humans’ thoughts and watch the worlds pass by and what she saw was beautiful. Just like before though it was frantically shifting between worlds as if she couldn’t decide on which one for her dreams destination.

                A familiar sight was held ahead, it was the field just below a full moon. Looking outward it seemed to never end with only dark grey and purple clouds fading into the skyline. Large gaps in the sky revealed plentiful stars and different shades of dark blue in the sky. Each constellation was bright enough that even without the moon the sky would have emitted light.

                Large blades of grassed pressed through with a small breeze, like a large wave of shadows moved along with it. Finally standing still, the grass held a small dose of stolen light shining on the very tips of them. It was beautiful and it wasn’t her sight to watch, this was Peridot’s and with that thought Lapis turned around and stopped thinking. Stopped desiring the vision of her poor prey that didn’t understand.

                _Why can you dream of something so beautiful?_ Something that was always a bitter pill to swallow was the fact that no matter what she dreamed, life couldn’t be that good. Those beautiful colors plastered to the sky wouldn’t be there on a regular night. Slumping her body over her bolder throne she waited. Pity was easy but so was possessiveness and at a certain point it’s hard to tell the difference.

                _“Sleep easy human,”_ Lapis lightly spoke, not caring if the human heard. It was more so for her sake to think that she could say that freely one last time.  _Am I damming her to hell the more she speaks with me? Hell if I know… I can’t go there no matter what, I need to stay up here._ With a quick transforming hand she felt her claw softly scratch circles into the boulder.

                An hour of carving had went by and within another hour it was all gone. A surface that had reformed with the grey clouds rebuilding it, this world wasn’t permanent but it was static in the way it showed itself. Finally Lapis herself had entered her own trance, waiting for the blonde to wake once more.

 

                It was easy to tell when the blonde would wake up because the air felt lighter. It was easier to think when a slideshow wasn’t being played on the other side of the room just tempting a curious eye. Small crashes of movement from the sheets spilled through the room as the human tumbled around on the bed. From Lapis’ vantage point though she could see Peridot’s back and besides that mostly just the ceiling.

                The mirror was left on the bed when she went to sleep, leaving that area for her to watch. A dull beige on the ceiling that had small bumps of lines all along it. Like a small maze that her eyes could slowly walk through.

                “Wake up already, I’m bored.” Lapis plainly spoke without her smile. Realizing they had quite a few things to talk over before the end of the day. Lapis had already thought everything over though, she didn’t know the ‘Jessica’ girl but that didn’t matter. There was no way she wouldn’t be able to outsmart her and find a way to get home by the end of a day.

                “What…” Lapis thought she heard that as the response but it was also mostly gibberish. A cacophony of a yawn, moving sheets and also that hardly understandable waking up voice most mortals held.

                “I believe you have this thing called school soon and you also have to get me into Jessica’s bag so that I can have some fun tonight.” “ _What kind of fun? Is she going to sleep with her? Yeah that’ll show her…” Peridot thought._ With a large unneeded breath Lapis began firmly saying, “No I’m going to ward her off of harming you and then I’ll be back.” Silence, maybe the blonde was a little irritated at her mind being read but whatever.

                “Lapis I don’t want to do it, she doesn’t deserve whatever you have planned for her.” Her voice was a little bit easier to understand than before but it held this resigned voice that was putrid to Lapis. Lapis felt her hands begin to clench into a fist as she thought of the moral values the blonde held, how could someone justify a horrible thing like this.  She needed revenge.

                “Human listen here, whatever I do, will get you free of her constantly taunting you in one way or another.” Lapis wanted to blow up and raise the stakes but a small part of her still held control and kept away from that devilish side of her. “Let me do this, I’ll just do enough to keep her away from you alright? Anyways I won’t be able to do anything too bad regardless, usually humans dream.”

                After a soft puff of air came from Peridot she finally gave a different answer. A more preferable answer, “I guess…”

                “By the way an odd question I know… How did you sleep?” Lapis curiously asked before she could realize how it looked to Peridot. _I’m not showing affection, I’m just curious,_ Lapis thought to herself. Last night was weird and Peridot might not even remember any of it, thoughts like that kept circling.

                “Uh… Good? I think, well I slept forever it feels like. Judging by how school is in an hour and I took a ‘nap’ that turned into said ‘sleep.’” It wasn’t anything different, not like horrible and not like great which was sort of a relief but just drew more curiosity to the vacuous eyes made of shadows.  “Why do you ask?” Peridot’s words were slightly stuttered out and it was apparent that maybe that wrong image was showing.

                “Because we had a great night of sex and I was hoping that it didn’t bother your sleep that much.” Lapis sarcastically taunted back, leaving a subtle jab at the blondes’ insecurity towards that topic. _What’s your move?_

 _“_ I warned you that I’d break the mirror if you slept with me again, literally just yesterday.” Peridot whined and began facing the mirror. Her mouth askew with furrowed eyebrows showing a bit of irritation but along with all that was color. Light hints of red along her cheeks almost as if she was embarrassed by her desires she hid, who would have known. _She seems to not remember any of it then._

                “Ohh I really tried to push you off but you just kept begging. Really you on your knees was quite the sight as you held onto my thighs.” Keeping her tone salacious and sarcastic she was tempted to just go into further detail into the imaginary event but instead her vision met the bed. Peridot flipped the mirror over so that it instead faced the white sheets.

                “You’re lying…” A small uncertain voice came to Lapis’ ears and she couldn’t help but wear a shit eating grin at the tone. Slowly flipped back over and the blonde sighed at the sight of Lapis, so much so it seemed like her soul was leaving her body. _If she doesn’t know about what happened last night then I’m not going to ask._ Lapis decided trying to not let any of her interior thoughts show.

                “You were the one supposed to visit me in your sleep and that didn’t really happen so maybe this is what you’d call revenge?” Lapis spoke as if she was pondering the rhetorical question. Pulling her arms up, she felt the soft whirl of nothingness.

                “What happened anyways? Wasn’t I like supposed to see you or something?” Off in the distance Peridot was moving about, throwing clothes over her shoulder. A dumb uniform that had familiar aspects to it, a dark green skirt and a white button up top.

                “No idea…” Lapis realized she had just told the truth, a quick exhale through gritted teeth before she continued. “Guess I didn’t really try to visit you that hard…” _Yeah that’s good enough, who cares anyways. She’d just be scared if I told her what happened. What a baby._

“So I slept early for nothing.” Peridot quickly exhaled those words in dismay. Lapis watched the girl closely, even when Peridot started undressing Lapis kept her eyes on her. She didn’t mind the view but any movement was better than her grey world around. Peridot turned her head to see the mirror and a dark blush crawled across the blondes’ face. “Don’t watch me change dammit.”

                “Come on you’re not even naked yet… it’s nothing I haven’t seen before anyways.” Lapis admitted with a light shrug she wasn’t sure was visible. A bra and pants still remained on the human before she ran back over to flip the mirror upside down.  It casted the sky around Lapis black but the clouds still held their small amount of light.

                “Whatever.” Often when Lapis would get casted aside and have nothing to do she’d spend it thinking. Over her time with the human she felt different, stronger and so much more alive. With life came something so precious to mortals though, memories. Lies of a different time that kept bouncing around her skull and leaving Lapis with a half assed breath. Lapis forced herself to do living necessities that she didn’t need for her own mental sake. She didn’t need to breathe, she didn’t need to eat, she didn’t need to sleep and she definitely didn’t need this human but if anything it became a desired things for her.

                Everything seemed to fall along the plan as Lapis was set into the blondes backpack. It was cramped and seemed like any second a razor sharp compass for drawing circles would stab into the mirror. Maybe her bag would get thrown to the ground and even a ruler would crash, causing the plan to meet its doom.

                “Peridot can I see outside real quick.” Lapis half shouted, half demanded. She knew it might make her seem weak but it’d been so many years since she’d seen anything aside from that horrible home. “Peridot!” She shouted one last time as the backpack started to unzip.

                “What if people see you in the mirror?” Peridot whispered with a large sense of urgency to which the demon simply lost her shit laughing.

                “Yeah, you see something weird in a mirror the first thing you think is that girl is harboring a demon and that it isn’t some kind of trick mirror. Mrs. Top of your class.” Lapis sarcastically shot her words back as light began peering into the top of her world.

                “Fine, five minutes then you go back.” Peridot groaned back with irritation drenching her words. Everything was different and the same from what Lapis had remembered.

                More houses, plenty of houses every few feet it seemed. Almost like any dirt would have vanished from the sheer difference with all the new towering buildings that didn’t use to rule this land. There it was though, trees shooting up in between houses and potted plants resting on the floor of many people’s porches. It was so different, the entire atmosphere wasn’t suffocating if anything it felt free…

                It wasn’t just Peridot and a dusty floor that was slowly spreading age across the mirror with new patches of dust and scuffs along the mirror. A free sky, no clouds, no dust just a wide open space that seemed to never end or hint at the unrighteous heavens. Lapis felt her face fall with the view around her, it hurt so much to watch. Without the mirror she wouldn’t last long enough outside to truly enjoy it and yet with the mirror she could realize how trapped she was.

Regardless of how well she was doing or thought she was doing, she was wrong. The world was so much more beautiful and so much more dangerous when you lost the traveling bodies that people call life. Something that is just a flash, an instance and it’s over but it yields so much, like a key to the afterlife. Raising her clenched claws up to her chest and she waited.

                For nothing, there was no beat, her chest didn’t raise when she imitated breathing, and it just sat there. When she wasn’t willing to tear her vision away from the sight ahead of her they didn’t burn, they just were burdened with the sadness that she thought only hell could bring. Control of her thoughts wasn’t present as memories flooded her senses, it wasn’t quiet, it was loud.

                Cars passing by every few seconds with scrapes along the floor and birds occasionally yelling in an attempt to break everyone’s ear drums. An imitation is only an imitation though, with that fake breath going through her nose, she couldn’t smell it. She could only experience it so much and before she knew it darkness had taken over the sky once again.

                “I’m almost there I’m putting you back.” Peridot lightly spoke, trying to not look like an insane person talking to herself. Lapis didn’t respond, she just closed her eyes and waited. Waited for those thoughts to abandon her just like how everything else seemed to. Gritted teeth and clenched hands, engulfed in darkness.

 

                Voices fell around in dissonance with footsteps and none of that was an issue. They were all nothing compared to anytime Lapis tried to cast her thoughts out. Whenever she would try to think voices would grow astronomically with everyone’s thoughts fusing together into what was almost obnoxious screaming. Unable to understand and it made it utterly impossible to listen to the blonde, so she opted for more waiting.

                When voices lowered thoughts skyrocketed and left a single voice of a teacher. This migraine inducing noise slowly ceased and the bag began unzipping. Letting the open ceiling area of the mirror expose more than brief shapes.

                “Lapis… What are we going to do?” Peridot whispered while the bag was dragged up at the blondes’ chest. Lapis wasn’t feeling it, her mind was off kilter and she knew it, trying not to show any dampened emotions she shrugged. “I have her next class but then you’ll be stuck with her for the rest of her classes.”

                “That’ll work, I’ll just sort of shut off till the end of the day. I’m tired of these mortal voices anyways, none of them will shut up.” Lapis arrogantly spoke, acting as if this was a daily routine instead of a first time.

                “You can do that?” Peridot gasped and quickly looked around to make sure to avoid anyone’s gaze.

                “Just make it convincing, before class ‘trip’ near her bag or something so that no one notices you putting me in. Or lie about it being cursed and tell her how much you…” Before Lapis could finish she was already shoved back into the bag. Thank god the force emitted on the mirror didn’t affect her world. Otherwise she’d have constantly been thrown on her ass.

                Giving off a brief hiss she wished the blonde had heard. _Man this kid really has to walk around quite a bit. Where are her friends? She told me she had at least one or two but she hasn’t talked to anyone all day. Maybe she’s waiting till I’m gone? A human like her definitely thinks that somehow I’ll curse them all to hell…_

More light shooting through again and a different image in sight. Closing off the mirror from showing the new world around her was sort of like closing blinds. While it was possible to see through and if she shouted she could make noise but everything was muffled. Even then through cloudy vision Lapis saw a bright pink fabric. _Humans disgust me._

                “What are you doing?” A high pitched obnoxious voice asked.

                “I fell…” The nasally human that Lapis had come to know as Peridot attempted to lie but her voice was weak. Such an easy fib to see through the demon told herself, laughing maniacally at the outcome.

                “Yeah right. What are you doing near my bag?” Lapis could ‘see it now.’ Envisioning some blonde pompous whore that would just yell her way to the top. “Speak up huh, what are you really that jealous that mine isn’t a Frankenstein bag held together through duct tape bitch? What is that?”

                “No wait. You can’t have it!” A genuine voice that cut through the air. Fear, so strong Lapis could nearly tasted it, it was bitter if it was there.

                “I can’t have it? Why would I want an old crappy mirror anyways?” Her voice confidently barked back at Peridot.

                “Please just give it back. I promise I’ll go back to my desk.” Another clench of the demons hands as she heard those soft words. She envisioned the blue sky turning into small tears held by her human, falling as the sky crashed around her.

                “Why is it important to you?” _Am I human? How important could a demon be to a human?_

                “Well it’s sort of cursed…” Peridot admitted begrudgingly, nowhere was the destination for this conversation, the longer it dragged the worse it became. _Am I?_

                “Cursed? And you were trying to sneak it into my bag?” The high pitched voice of what was likely Jessica was so obnoxious on certain words, like how it dragged out ‘my’ like a screeching bird.

                “Yeah…”

                “Bitch so you’re saying I should just shatter this mirror?” _Bring it_. Lapis thought of all the small shards of glass that would fly into this persons hand and determined it worth any outcome for herself.

                “Well if you do then you’d be cursed forever...” A low voice, it was almost as if everything had changed. This wasn’t a crying voice, this voice was altered.

                “As if I’d believe in superstitions nerd.”

                “Wait I’ll make you a deal…” This voice was familiar, it had doses of confidence and Lapis couldn’t help but imagine a smirk she hadn’t seen a long time held onto her human. _Oh fuck yes human._

                “What is it? Spit it out.” Jessica shot back with a stomp coming forward. That was only into a web though and before Peridot could even speak Lapis knew it was over. A predictable child and the top student of a class and a demon.

                “If you take it home and bring it back to me tomorrow then… I’ll do your chemistry work for the rest of the year!” It sounded desperate and scared but worst of all was the fact that it was manipulative.   _I fucking love this kid._

                “Fine, it’s just a stupid mirror anyways.” Caught in a web and nothing else mattered. It was now just a waiting game and when you’ve been a demon for years and years one day feels like nothing. Now that it was successful it was time to plan and relax. Lapis thought of all the ways she was going to mess with this person in her sleep.

                On the way ‘home,’ she’d just read her mind and try to find any fears. Paying attention to how she spoke to others, how she would use others. Lapis wasn’t a demon anymore she felt as if she was the god damn grim reaper, judging this soul for every second she breathed out horrible stories. Boys and girls are not items to be used and Jessica was a human just like the rest of them, no cards could be played to get her out of what Lapis was planning.

                What sold everything wasn’t her talking about what she planned to do or the daily gossip it was her laughing at what she had done. Bragging of the times she’d shoved Peridot down, of the times she forced Peridot into awful things, and of the times she planned on crossing the line. It was such a weak feeling left in Lapis’ chest, it wasn’t joy but just a light coating of excitement. Relishing in the thoughts of her night she had ahead of her.

                Counting thoughts was how she told when the girl had finally fallen asleep. Things were different, her grey clouds weren’t holding any light anymore, and if they did Lapis didn’t notice. When she opened up the mirror’s vision it was still in the bag. Focusing though and she saw something new, it was world full of people but none of them were thinking.

                Soon that world was full of grass that was swaying in the wind except that there was no pressure on Lapis or Jessica. Even when your mind is full of disappointment sometimes you have to put on an act…

                “Hello Jessica,” Lapis snickered out and the world went dark. Letting her large toothy smirk stain her face as the dream shifted into a different world. A much darker world and it was no longer a dream, it was no longer Jessica’s territory and Lapis felt as if she weighed nothing. Everything was so easy, swaying her hand through the air and changing the stagnant air into freezing winds. Light snow dappled in as the girl turned towards Lapis.

                She wasn’t blonde, she was a dark haired girl with a short haircut, and this was different than Lapis expected. Short and wearing an unkempt white shirt with a pair of black shorts underneath, it was so plain. No piercings, only dark brown eyes that almost looked as if they were black all together.

                “Who are you?” Jessica questioned, fear present in her voice already and it was only just the beginning. This was amounting to something too easy. Nightmares were fantastic, if Lapis wasn’t terrifying yet then soon enough she would be. Dark blue glowing eyes and white fangs that glowed in the new moonlight.

                “I’m someone you’ve upset very much.” Lapis began walking forward with her feet stomping out blades of grass with each step. Snow was beginning to cover most the land yet there were still persistent limbs of grass outstretched.

                “What are you going to do?” Each step forward Lapis took the other girl took one back. Taking control of the world though and it wasn’t a field anymore. It became a city street and the more the girl walked back the large the walls came around her.

                “Oh I just want a few things from you,” Shadows began enveloping the girl as she paced back into an alleyway and Lapis just watched as the end came into sight. Graffiti and trash bags all so familiar and along the wall a bloody handprint.  Only giving a brief look at them she marched forward.

                “Wha-.” Jessica tried to squeak out but instead Lapis quickly cut her off.

                “No talking, now you are never going to bother Peridot again or else we will meet again very soon.” Jessica hit the end, quickly having her eyes dart around with nowhere to go except back to the shiny blue demon ahead of her.

                “Please get away from me…” She begged, fear robbed her of her confidence or maybe that was all a farce to begin with, Lapis didn’t care. Arms wrapped together as soft snowflakes hit her, slowly curling her body into a smaller and smaller creature while Lapis did the opposite. Splaying her arms out and letting the talons along her fingernails reflect the last ounces of light.

                “I bet Peridot has said that many times. Yet each day she came home with tears in her eyes it was always your fault!” Lapis flinging her hands forward until she grasped the girl with her talons. Digging in as the girl began to scream out. “Does it hurt?” Lapis growled out, this all felt different, she wanted this for herself. She wanted to drag them even deeper and didn’t mind her fingers slipping in the slightest.

                “I don’t deserve this!” She cried out trying to hide her face off to the side.  Beginning to lift the girl up she began pressing her flat into the wall.

                “Oh yes you don’t deserve this well guess what no one cares!” Lapis shouted using one claw to draw her victim’s face directly looking back at her. “You think anyone cares that a weakling like you gets beat, no because I’m going to get away with this.”

                With a hand around the girls’ throat she used her right claw and stabbed her fingers into the girls’ gut. Watching as Jessica tried to keel forward from the pain, wide eyed and full of panic. A dead rabbit in the sight of Lapis.

                “Please…”

                “Please… if only that ever worked. If only that’d stop some guy from dragging you down an alley. When you weigh 90 pounds and have a hard time even meeting healthy weights, of course you’re weaker then him and then regardless of how hard you fight!” As Lapis spoke her words slowly began ramping up from a soft whisper to full blown yelling. Digging her hands back into the girl Lapis began breathing. Shooting her face forward until they were a mere inch from each other. Her chest stuttering with each breath, her eyes weren’t looking clearly anymore as droplets started forming in them.

                “I-i…”

                “And when all is said and done and someone’s gone too far well FUCKING HELL IT’S TOO LATE!” Jessica wasn’t looking at Lapis anymore though, she was looking just past her. Following her vision and she saw something she hadn’t thought of in a long time.

                A small girl, her clothes ripped in a variety of areas on her knees with blood pouring out of her. It wasn’t just drops, it was a fountain. Red patches began taking over and spreading across the pure white snow. Her breath was so loud, it shuttered with each intake, one hand on her stomach and the other keeping her from falling into the snow. Hand and knees.

                The girls’ jacket was gone, she’d given it to a friend that day because she lived close. So close… She’d be fine… That’s what she told everyone but now looking at her, there were fewer buildings around. Fewer people, it wasn’t loud, and it was quiet. Wind was the only noise swirling by each second, ruffling through a patch of blue faded hair.

                She had fought and kicked and screamed with every ounce of strength and had been left. Lapis dropped Jessica with a soft thud as the girl hit the floor and lost focus on everything that wasn’t the small girl crawling on the floor.

                First was a step with her knee, it almost granted no distance at all but that didn’t matter. She bit her lip and kept going, lungs screaming that felt like they were dragging charcoal through them but no noise was coming out. Just soft winds whirling into her face and when her hair lifted it showed tears. It didn’t show determination, it showed desperation and fear. One more foot had been traveled and she took her hand away from her stomach as she almost fell. Throwing it along the wall and trying to steady her breath, she knew she wasn’t going to make it herself, she knew she needed others.

                No one would see her here though, so she prayed and prayed that those last few feet would come. That the darkness of the alley wouldn’t swallow her, in between two closed stores and shut down streets though, she didn’t know. One more knee hit the snow and regardless of the silence in her voice she knew exactly what it sounded like.

                It was quick shouts of “Help,” that sounded completely clear in the demon’s mind. Each time that mouth opened it felt like those words tapped along lapis’ spine, clearly begging for anyone to hear her this time. Her button up white shirt was no longer white, stains covered the entire front and plenty of the back had small handprints of crimson despair.

                She made it though… Her head peeking out of the alleyway and she saw something. It felt like all the wounds had been lifted, the stutter in her breath was of joy. She had made it out of the dark place and had lights coming right towards her. Two small car lights heading right down the abandoned road. She fell and wasn’t moving anymore, half her face pressed into the snow and Lapis began walking forward.

                The car driving by held a man that was permitted in the demon’s last thoughts in a futile attempt for revenge someday. He wasn’t going to save her, he caused this and he drove by without stopping. Without realizing the pain he had made her go through, _He hurt me._ Hatred started seething through her body, the demon wasn’t cold anymore, and Lapis burned with fury.

                Looking down at the body beneath her and she saw a cheeky smirk that was hers. A final glimpse of being saved, being saved never happened. Lapis broke, tears weren’t just staining her face, and they were staining her body and mixing with the blood of the girl beneath her.  Falling to her knees and leaning over she hoped. She’d prayed and prayed with each step she took and no one had done anything kind for her.

                She closed the bodies’ eyes and took a lengthy sigh with all of her mind trying to compose itself. To remember why she was doing this, drawing her nose up with an awful snarl she looked back. Her shoulders dropped instantly at another familiar sight.

                Jessica was no longer Jessica, that girl had the same patches of shadows slowly taking over her body. Lapis ran back at the girl but before her claws could intertwine with her, she was gone. The whole world began dispersing around Lapis, walls disappearing and turning into the grey smoke along with the floor. It almost looked like it was whirling around her, leaving her in a frantic state, not sure whether her actions had stuck. One thing that did stick was the crimson hand on the wall as it happened to be the last thing to disappear from the nightmare.

                A blood curdling scream resounded across the house, taking Lapis out of her shock. Footsteps ran around till they wound up at Lapis’ residence, quickly unzipping the bag. Being plucked from the pink ‘back pack,’ that more so resembled an oversized purse into a world of unnatural light. Three different lights were on and soon enough Jessica’s face was real close to the mirror.

                “What the hell are you,” she cried out in an almost inhuman sob of a voice. Lapis smirked back at the girl baring all of her sharp teeth.

                “Bring me back to Peridot and don’t mess with her ag-.” Before Lapis could finish her vision began doing quick 360’s as the mirror was flung through the air. Straight into a wall and Lapis saw it, cracks fall along the ceiling barring her in. Still fuming she watched as her home began shattering.

                “Stay away from me!” Jessica shouted once again but this time more footprints came. Lapis began feeling forced out of the mirror. Her body quickly being pulled through each of the cracks as she shifted from physical being to more of a shadow lurking out. It was like her whole being had been reassembled with her entirety flipped inside out. She was tall whatever she was, looking down on the human across the room.

                “Stay away from Peridot!” Lapis tried to shout but it was muffled like her voice was static from an empty television channel. She was silenced. Floating forward she pulled what felt like her arm back and flung it forward. It was a huge wave of shadows, it crashed through the short girl’s clothing leaving a nasty claw mark along her torso. A light wave of blood also flung along the wall from Lapis’ claw like arm cutting her.

                Falling backward Jessica let out one more horrified scream, hiccupping with her tears. A door flung open to a man and woman in their mid-forties staring. Lapis tried to disperse but there was no way in hell they didn’t see her.

                “Jessica are you alright?” a lean man in pajamas asked quickly walking in front of her.  He held eye contact with Lapis despite her appearance fading into nothing, he constantly seemed to follow her. The woman helped her up and together they ran out. “Stay the fuck away from my daughter,” the man yelled as he ran out of the room with them.

                “Honey call the priest,” the woman screeched as they bolted out. _They can be named John and Jane…_ Lapis decided as she sat there in the now empty room. Trying to collect the broken thoughts and memories that were her.

                Lapis wasn’t completely her regular self when it came to mind though. Shaken from the nightmare she had caused and in a state of disbelief that the energy she had stolen from Peridot in their time together was enough to make that… Blood staining the floor and part of the wall thanks to Jessica but what was left. A demon who couldn’t even control herself when it came to her emotions anymore, maybe that was just part of the gig.

                A priest would be here soon and then what? Lapis had played a bluff that she didn’t use on Jessica and so there was no chance of getting out of this. Confined to a house once again but with imminent trouble on the way. _What was it? They do the exits first and then move onto the other rooms I think… I guess I’ll wait for the mortals and ‘holy man.’_

                Looking around the room and it was a different view than she expected once again. A bunk bed that had to have been at least a queen size, the entire top bunk filled of stuffed animals. Maybe a quarter of the bottom bunk as well held stuffed creatures and a huge dream catcher along the side. A night light off in the corner that released a subtle blue light. A large closet with plenty of books stacked up along with more books along a dark brown bookshelf beside Lapis.

                Carpet floors free from any debris unlike another home she knew, this room was well maintained. She has parents that care for her as well as anything she desires yet Jessica was still such a rotten child. Lapis shot out a quick, “tsk.” Thinking everything over.

                Part of her wanted to wonder around the house, live through each of the memories in photos as a sort of last chance but another part of her just wanted to sit back.  Gaze at the fan along the ceiling and think over the past two weeks and how precious they were of her memories. Stuck with a blur over most the time she was alive and left with when she died and something that would likely send her to hell.

                Another noticeable thing was a ticking clock. _Man I’d go insane stuck in this room, it’s too colorless. No pictures, a tiny window, and nothing here is mine._ Lapis began to concede to her defeat the longer she sat back. A raincloud had been planted in her head and each drop clung to her, dragging her closer to the ground. Peridot I’m sorry.

                It hadn’t even been half an hour and a door somewhere in the house had opened up once again. Nothing in the room was secure though for her form, she was too large to place herself back into a small mirror. A large mirror was too obvious as well. Once her time finally came she decided to go all out, the door flung open with a man in robes and a cross.

                Behind him were the family members and someone else. Long flowing white hair and wings and Lapis got the feeling that only she could see him. Shoving herself forward she flung her arm across at the priest just like she did earlier except her eyes were on the angel. Just before her sword like arm could hit the man the angel drew his arms up and a light shot out.

                It’d been awhile since Lapis had felt anything like it, her arm had been blown off with that blast yet another one came. Prancing around the room the priest threw salt and water. Screaming at the top of her lungs she tried not to focus on the pain but her eyes were shut thanks to it. There was no red seeping out just more shadows billowing out a grey smoke.

                “Demon I don’t know how you got so much power but I think it’s time you go back to hell where you belong.” The angel said with a confident voice and a small smile. _That fucker is smiling while he’s trying to kill me!_ Wincing and feeling her entire shadow shake she ran forward once again, only the angel and demon could see each other it seemed.

                Taking a huge swing with her left this time and just like before it hit the angel had lifted his hand towards her. Light emitting from the core of his palm quickly rocketed out blowing away her arm like it was a small dust cloud. Armless Lapis cried out starring him down. His cocky smile and a slight shake of his head with each step forward he took.

                “Good night,” The angel said with one last step. Pointing towards Lapis’ head she watched. _A fully fueled angel versus a demon supplied by slight discomfort stolen from a human… I guess I couldn’t have predicted this one._ Lapis summoned all the strength she could, pulled the shadows away from her legs until they came to her face.

                She gave one last look at the angel hoping the energy had been enough to show her true form at least along her face. It was more than uncomfortable to be the own person taking away your legs and drawing the energy up but it held a good cause.

                “Fuck off,” Lapis shot back with one last smirk as the ray of light pressed into her face. It stung, like all the energy she had savored had vanished. Throwing whatever was left of her back towards the end of the room. Right into the corner of what was the bed and wall.

                It felt like string began crawling along the remnants of her form and began dragging her back. In terror she tried to reach out but no arm came and when she tried to look at her surroundings she had no vision. Just pitch black as the spider web like material began crawling further along her and further. Engulfing her in a shell of fear and desperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The warning for this chapter This chapter has a warning of pretty much it talks about Lapis' last moments alive and how a man brutally beat her and left her for dead. She kind of lives it in a sense so proceed with caution.
> 
> https://adojoa.tumblr.com/post/166465672733/thank-you-so-much-for-the-support-so-here-is-a  
> There is the picture again of Lapis for you and thanks again. This really took a lot out of me so tell me if you all liked it so I can do it again sometime. (talking about writing a real long chapter)


	5. Till Death Due Us Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked really hard on this guys and I'm really happy with it for an ending hope you all enjoy.

               

                Every breath felt like her body was crushed under the weight of the sea. No noise was present ever, it was cold. Every time she felt like she opened her eyes it was pitch black except for snowflakes slowly plummeting around her.

                _Please get me out of here, fuck I wouldn’t have…_

Silence stained her mind as every second tore her apart.

                _I’m in hell now aren’t I? Why is it so cold? Get me out._

_Let me go!_

_Please…_

_Anyone?_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_Breathe._

 

                Peridot opened her eyes and waited for a snarky comment to make her sigh but none came. It was weird that such an expectation would be consistent for her. Rubbing her eyes and slowly sitting up and everything looked so grey. Storm clouds outside only made her think how much she missed company, wind was a nice noise but so was communication.

                _Jessica wasn’t at school and now it’s been too long. No way in hell Lapis is okay, what if she made her kill herself…_ Shaking her head and intertwining her fingers with her own hair she rocked herself slightly. _No, no. That’s too far she wouldn’t she couldn’t’… She could._

                Her shoulders slumped as she threw the blankets off of herself. _I need to visit her, I’ll get Lapis back and apologize and we can put this all behind us._ Drawing up her glasses from the nightstand she began to get up with a weak smile. She moved sluggishly with only one thing on her mind, the attractive demon that she missed.

                She knew how to get to Jessica’s house thanks to middle school but each of her movements were delayed. When she left her house she let the wind pummel her back into her door for nearly a minute before pressing into the harsh environment. She was worried about Lapis but she also knew demons lied, a myriad of lies could have been slung at Peridot and she’d fall for them all.

                _What if she…_ Catching herself before finishing she kept walking. Even when she got to the house she kept walking, circling the neighborhood with her body violently shaking from the cold. On the third time around she finally approached the broad brown door.

                Lifting her hand she berated her knuckles lightly against the door. When footsteps pressed around the house her eyes lifted but quickly fell once again. _Wait what the hell do I say?_  Scratching her scalp she watched as the door opened, her eyes widening.

                “Hello…” Jessica lightly murmured, she looked like a tornado had been buried in her body. Her short hair flung out in every direction as if she was imitating a spike ball. Bags of darkness underneath her eyes like she hadn’t slept since Peridot had seen her. Looking at Peridot, Jessica looked as if her bones shuddered all along her back.  “I’m so sorry.” Her words were feint and almost seemed as if they would hold tears given a few more seconds.

                “Jessica… What happened?” Peridot softly asked, Jessica wasn’t looking back into Peridot’s eyes though and if she followed Jessica’s gaze it’d lead straight to the floor. “I just wanted to take my mirror back. It’s sort of an antique actually, y’know from my grandmother.”  Jessica started backing away from the door.

                “I broke it, why did you leave me with her? Was I like really that bad to you?” Jessica began sniffling as she spoke. Peridot followed her, walking into a house that had been years since she last saw inside. Every single light was turned on, spilling out artificial light in nearly every open spot. Leaving the corners and other areas even darker, a steep contrast in different corners of her house.

                “It was just an antique… What do you mean?” Peridot lied, out in their living room the large grey couch held blankets across it and pillows, all shuffled around. Some pillows were thrown across the floor and clothes stacked off in the corner of the room.

                “She knew you, you tried to sneak her into my bag. If we didn’t get rid of her was she going to kill me? Or was she just going to continue to torment me.” As soon as she spoke she wrapped herself in blankets. Even with a nice even temperature in the house Jessica shivered underneath the blankets. Rocking herself ever so slightly and gazing off into the distance, watching a door.

                “What do you mean got rid of her?” _Humans lie too._ Peridot began making her way to the room Jessica stared at.

                “Don’t go, it’s bad, it’s bad. Like I just don’t sleep anymore.” Turning back and a hand was outstretched, too far to reach but still attempting to. With only being a few days Jessica had still changed so much. Peridot swore that her skin never clung so close to the bones before and a sickly pale had faded over her entire body.

                “Why? If you… Really did get rid of ‘her’ than why don’t you sleep?” Peridot tried to feign ignorance as to not incriminate herself. Blinds lightly rattled against each other across the room as the heater turned on. Leaving a slightly clattering noise resonating through the otherwise silent room.

                “I just keep dreaming of that girl that died. It’s all I see now, when I close my eyes I see this man and I see this girl. I’m scared that she’s me or something. Peridot what if.” Her closely intertwined words were separated by a desperate sob. Wide eyes looking up, pleading with a previous enemy for answers. “What if I’m going to be the next person killed in that alley? You know how spirits can tell the future right? I’m not crazy, I can’t get the image out of my head, like even with when I blink I see her body!”

                “Trust me, that isn’t you. If it didn’t look like you than it isn’t you. If you didn’t see it through your own eyes it isn’t you. Where is Lapis?” Peridot broke into a cold voice, she felt bad but pushing those gut wrenching feelings down she felt scared.

                “Lapis?”

                “The ghost or whatever you think it is. Trust me I’m going to get rid of her so you can live peacefully alright?” Peridot turned to the door that Jessica kept staring at and began walking towards it.

                “A priest came and cleansed the house she’s supposed to be gone… Please don’t go into my room. Please.” Getting closer and closer to the door Peridot heard footsteps run up behind her. A harsh grip latch around her waist and start pulling her back.

                “Why does it matter? If she’s gone than she’s gone alright?” _Humans Lie… Demons Lie…_ Peridot was nearly shouting those words and watched as the girl she hated shook, crying and pulling her back.

                “I, just don’t alright?” Peridot didn’t listen, out of fear she dragged her feet forward. Thin wrists clung around her stomach and followed her as well, together they creaked open the door.

                A mess of stuffed animals fallen on the floor, claw marks of blood ran up the wall. It was dark in the room with a light grey hue from the storm outside painting the room with light. It was imposing to say the least, it looked like the scene of a crime. Her shirt was clenched tighter as Jessica watched from the side, her eyes constantly looking up towards the ceiling.

                “Trust me… I can get rid of her if she’s here.” Peridot spoke but those words weren’t for just Jessica.  Taking her first step inside, she focused on everything. The way the carpet beneath her gave slight give to each of her steps. Likely the blood on the wall but the room almost smelt like pennies were lining the floors.

                Walking further into the room she gave a curious look around. A closed closet, _not there._ Approaching the bed and there wasn’t a small mirror. A large one laid on the dresser along the wall but no fog along it.

                “Lapis are you in there?” Peridot questioned the mirror, no change. Lifting her hand up, she let it rest on the cold surface. Watching the reflection as her fingers pressed inward, looking around there was more though. In shards around the floor was glass, “you should put on some shoes.” Peridot advised as she realized that it wasn’t exactly safe in here.

                Lowering her body she began picking up shards, placing them together. Large pieces would fit but eventually it ran out. Eventually you couldn’t put things back together when they were broken so far apart. Dragging the frame away from the bed and resting them together on the dresser she went back to looking around.

                Nothing reflective besides the windows and frankly that seemed a bit absurd. Jessica was watching the floor and her head began nodding forward as if she was going to pass out.

                “Lapis I’m here… Where are you?” Another few minutes went by with nothing, eventually Peridot was coaxed out of the room thanks to the tugs of Jessica.

                “Do you really think she’s gone?”

                “No… My Lapis… She wouldn’t leave me.” Peridot lied to herself, every sentence that ran through her mind was just a repeat. _Demons lie._ “Where are your parents? Aren’t they worried about you since y’know?” Peridot asked looking over the girl, it seemed obvious she was a mess.

                “They took two days off but after that work needed them back. They’ll be home tonight at least. We should do something, maybe watch a movie or something. Just be done with your demon…”  Without even coming to an agreement Jessica was already going over to the T.V. and putting a movie in.

                “I think I might have one more idea… Can I have a piece of paper and a pen? And actually maybe a penny?” Jessica seemed to hunch her shoulders together at the sound of the idea but complied anyways.

                Soon enough with a little bit of resistance she had brought Peridot everything she’d asked for. As the movie played, some childish cartoon that Peridot couldn’t be bothered with, Peridot wrote out the alphabet. No rock this time but maybe the penny was good enough.

                “I might need you for the next part…”

                “No. That’s how you get demons and shit, seriously no way please…” Peridot stood up and began walking away.

                “Jessica if you come with me than I can promise you won’t have to deal with a demon again. Then I can leave and I’ll never bother you again… Please I can’t lose my only friend.” Peridot begged back in a low voice. When she looked back she saw small movements from the girl, eventually standing with very hesitant steps. “Thank you.”

                “Okay…” She weakly spoke.

                “I know that Lapis gets stronger from interaction with humans and honestly wherever she is, if she is in there somewhere maybe both of us can find her.” _We can find her, humans lie._

Along the middle of the room Peridot placed the paper down, swiping along the floor to make sure she didn’t sit on any glass. Jessica just brought her massive blanket with her, swirling it along the floor as if a shield from the ground.

                “Lapis! If you are in here then please tell us.” _Tell me please. Just anything._ No movement. “Please Lapis… I came here just for you. You told me! You said that priests couldn’t get rid of you. Please Lapis where are you?” Together they placed their fingertips on the penny, nothing happened.

                Peridot continued with a sight. “Lapis… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have went through with this plan,” despite everything she said Jessica didn’t intervene.

                “I’m sorry,” Peridot gave off with her hand slowly pulling away. “I thought you were strong or something, fucking liar!” Peridot yelled out her curses, her eyes filling of tears. 

                _Demons lie, demons lie, demons lie…_ Before Peridot could leave the room she saw the penny inch away. A slight movement nearly unnoticeable. _Am I going mad?_

                “Did you see that? She’s still here!” Peridot happily exclaimed just for Jessica to appear wide eyed and rush out of the room. _Poor thing._ “Where are you Lapis?” Peridot questioned the penny was resting on the edge of her alphabet. Instead it began dragging away from the letters.

                “What… Lapis I need an explanation… Please just tell me.”

                One more tug, precisely going an inch away from the letters again, bordering the edge of the paper. Peridot grasped her hair tightly, tugging at each of the strands confused. Looking up towards the path the penny was taking and it was just under the bed. No, it was the corner of the bed, thinking of all the items there and it became clear.

                “Move it again if you’re in the dream catcher.” Looking down, there it was. _Those things actually do something? What the hell._ There was a dream catcher hanging along the corner of the bed, strand upon strand of varying colors. Larger than the small mirror with a small wooden twig frame.

                Picking up the dream catcher she began walking out of the room. _What’s going to happen if I take this home? Will she disappear on the way? Will she die if I cut the strings or will she be free?_ Walking out of the room she held a firm pace to Jessica.

                “This has the demon in it, I’m going to take it.”

                “Okay… Peridot I really am sorry for everything I did… Please don’t hurt me again.” Peridot couldn’t see this person as her bully anymore, she didn’t even feel like a real person. Just a shell and for that Peridot felt bad.

                “Maybe we can hang out sometime.” With that Peridot took her leave, holding the dream catcher close to her. Rain didn’t bother her, neither did the wind just the fear that any moment this old contraption could be torn apart.

                Her house came quickly and when she opened the door her mother stood in the hallway. _Shit._ Taking her phone away from her face and clearly leaving whatever conversation she was in.

                “Bye Justine… Peridot where were you? You clearly weren’t studying and what is that god awful thing in your grubby hands?”

                “I was at a friend’s and this is a dream catcher.”  Peridot tried pulling it away but her mother quickly shot her hands forward and stole it.

                “This is trash _dear,_ ” her voice was sickening, even if she wasn’t taller than Peridot she’d be looking down on her.

                “Please give it back, it’s importa-‘’

                “It’s important? Excuse me? It’s important that you get your ass upstairs and study. Don’t let these ‘friends,’ infect you. This is utter trash and I’m disappointed.”

 _“Sorry mother,_ I’ll get up there right away.”

                “What are you doing talking back? That is a waste of time dammit just go!” Peridot’s eyes shot down and she almost complied immediately.

                “Can I have my dream catcher back first?” She stole all of her confidence just for these mere words to shoot out.

                “Excuse me, first? No this thing is going in the dump, things like this are just idiotic make believe.” Peridot watched as her mother pulled the dreamcatcher behind her back. In disbelief Peridot thought of the final way she was about to lose her friend… _No I won’t let you steal her from me like this…_

                “Can I tear it apart now then?” Peridot had to hide her smile that wanted to creep in.

                “W-What?” Peridot took a step forward, her feet felt like they more so crashed into the floor in a jittery mess more so than simply landing.

                “I want to break it. If I can’t have it I want to destroy it.” Peridot claimed, her mind racing. Her mother turned her face into an awful smirk that she recognized in herself.

                “Why do you want to break it?” Slowly pulling the dream catcher forward Peridot looked up, checking if it was really alright. _I won’t be like you. I won’t. This is for her._

                “Because I don’t need her kindness.” That smirk slithered into a full on smile. Pulling it forward as if granting permission. Peridot threw her hand forward and took it gazing at the strands. Looking at the woven web and thinking of the creature that laid somewhere in it. _Will I kill her? Will I save her?_

                “Go for it.” Wrapping her arm together and looking down at Peridot stood her mother. With the open hole in the center she began pulling, as it started to bend the wooden frame she tore it even harder. Looking up to see her mothers’ approving face, _Please work._ Finally the seams gave way and it flung out twigs of wood in every direction, one small tearing noise.

                “Here… I’m done…” Peridot handed strands of branches back just to watch her mother walk away.

                “Good.”

                Her feet shook with each step they took upward, that event took all her willpower and now she was left with only two possibilities. _Left… Right… Left… Right…_ Her eyes started watering as she desperately clung to the guard rail. Carefully listening to the distant foot-steps of her mother, she’s not close anymore.

Walking towards the bathroom she pulled out a tiny mirror, the one her mother used for makeup. Bright pink and a small sphere that could close in on itself. _Here is a safe little shell I can hide, they won’t find you or hurt you again Lapis._ Once in her room that had shadows spilling past every object to create a darkly contrasting area, she began throwing papers and pens around.

                Harshly writing out another alphabet and placing the mirror off to the side with the end of an eraser as the movable object. _Lapis are you here?_

                “Lapis are you here? I’ve saved you right? I didn’t… I didn’t kill you right? Please there’s no need to be quiet, I’ll listen. Whatever you want, I can go to sleep and we can just have fun again if that’s something you want. Please just respond.”

                Every second that passed her words rung slower and louder through the room, her brain bypassing anything else to purely focus on the eraser. “Lapis!” She shouted over and over and eventually she just wound up clutching her hair and laying along the floor.

                Her voice was shaking with the thought of killing her only friend.

                Hours passed of her sobbing on the floor weakly calling to her before she began moving once again. As if cement had begun forming in her body she poured all her strength into attempting to lift herself. _Good work… She’s gone and it’s all your fault._

As her body slowly lifted her eyes meandered over to the bright pink mirror and slowly pulled it closer. Once it was tightly held, close to the core of her stomach her body plummeted once again, crashing into the floor she forced her eyes shut. Letting time take its course she fell into a deep slumber, no dreams, and no nightmares just a black square of time taken out of her life.

                Once she finally woke it felt the same though, heavy veins that couldn’t push life through her. An uncomfortable bump was definitely not fun to lay on but most of her will couldn’t drag it away from herself. It wasn’t daytime anymore or more so that pseudo night that was during 4Pm but was still nearly pitch black outside. Now it was truly night and so dark that only shadow remained, no longer the light greys that turned into saturated blackness.

                With her stomach grumbling on she decided to humor it, pulling the mirror away she weakly looked down at herself. Opening the mirror as she thought to herself, _I’m so pathetic._ Without any light she couldn’t see anything, just listen to a soft pitter patter that rang along her roof. Shifting the small tool between open and close she walked over to the light.

                Once the artificial beige spilled across the room she tried to look back at herself to gaze at what she’d expect to be her own dead eyes. What she caught though was actually an incredibly dusty mirror, rubbing her fingers across it held no change though. Peridot started with a soft chuckle that turned into an uncontrollable laugh. _I knew you were strong enough to survive, oh dear god I knew you’d be alright._

                “Lapis you’re back right?” Peridot asked with a large toothy smile and her breath shaking as if she’d fall back into crying if she saw that blue face once again. Instead of an arrogant demon on the other side like usual, words started being spelt out.

                “Yeah, I can’t talk for a while, too weak. I’ll come back when I can.” With that Peridot didn’t care any longer, she quietly ran down the stairs. Cooking up food without concern of what her mother might think.

                Afterwards she went to bed and hope that she might see ‘her demon’ in her dreams that night. She didn’t come though.

                The next night and once again she patiently waited, she was just happy that she hadn’t killed her friend and kept telling herself she could wait any amount of time.

                Another few nights passed, then a week. _Any amount of time_. Two weeks, three weeks till finally over a month had passed by. She checked on the mirror nightly and it still retained that grey film but never did it show anymore. Demons Lie.

                She now had a routine at least though, brush her teeth, and then go to bed. Sitting with the mirror along her lap for a few minutes, talking about her day. How Jessica was now inviting her over and that they actually might have turned into friends or how she nearly missed a couple points on test or even sometimes it’d turn into her talking about Lapis.

                Telling the demon how much she missed her and that regardless she’d wait for her and tonight was no difference as she laid the mirror underneath her bed. Wishing the girl on the other side a good night and that she couldn’t wait for them to see each other soon.

                Over a month had passed and that night was different when she tucked away the pink mirror, she felt as if she saw this black smoke pouring off of it but decided that she’d ask Lapis about that when the girl would finally show up.

                That night she had the strangest dream, her eyes opened and just like most dreams she didn’t have control over her body. Everything looked greyer than usual, like the world had been sapped of color, she was still in her room though. Slowly raising herself, she began scraping her hand underneath the bed, slowly rubbing against the grainy floor till her hands hit something smooth.

                Dragging the smooth object up, it took till it was in front of her tired mind to realize it was the mirror. _Oh hello Lapis._ She felt like her face should be smiling but it wasn’t, her mind heard little whispers though. _Peridot free me, please. I’ve been gathering energy for the past month so I could make my form around you, it’ll be great._ It wasn’t Lapis’ regular voice though but a softer one, gentle and cooed each of the words.

                Peridot slowly raised her groggy hand and let it plummet to the floor, once it hit though her world went black once again. She wasn’t asleep though and in that instance her entire essence felt something, almost just sheer panic. Trying to open her eyes and nothing happened, trying to move her hand and instead nothing. _Relax… Human you did say joining me in the mirror didn’t seem that bad and hell I’m pretty sure some of those nights you proclaimed you loved me… Human it’s not that bad come on._

_Oh you got to be fucking kidding me Lapis, please don’t do this, please I really need to live. What are you doing? What’s happening to my body? Why can’t I see? Why can’t I feel?_

_Lapis?_

“Don’t worry Peridot.” She heard those words and they came from her own voice, Peridot knew exactly what was happening now. _How do I get out of this? How do I get you out of my body? Please let me be free!_

                “You don’t.” It had a sickly happy chuckle following along with it.

                _At least tell me why you’re doing it._

                “I don’t need to, I just know it’d be better if we we’re a little closer you know?” Peridot now heard it, she was starting to hear everything. The noise of the rain getting louder and louder and striking past that was the sound of her window unhinging and sliding open.  Desperately racking her brain she thought in her own pitch black world as she listening to her own footsteps.

                _Lapis you were that girl that died in the snow that day weren’t you?_ Peridot spoke those worlds and instantly a grey view of the outside of her window poured into her sight. It was a detached look though as if through tubes instead of her own eyes.

                “Don’t you DARE talk about that!” Lapis shouted back, her fingers curling harshly into their own palm. Peridot thought she might understand what was happening but also was taking her energy into not spilling it out what she knew of Lapis.

                _Lapis you’re not like him, we can be friends we can take care of each other._

                “Oh do you really think I see myself as him?” Lapis began pulling them out of the window slowly, giving Peridot a long peer at the two story drop waiting for them.

                _Please no… Lapis no._

                “Oh no that’s not going to help, I just know that this way I’ll actually be safe. You have no idea what it’s like being trapped!” Harsh winds pulled on their grip as Lapis let them sway along the side of the window, rain pouring on them.

                _How would you be safe from killing the person protecting you?_ Peridot shouted back at the girl, wishing that it would actually enter the world but it wouldn’t.

                “I can’t fight an angel, I can’t defend myself unless it’s against you fucking pathetic mortals but at least taking someone’s life I get their energy.” Lapis held tightly to the frame slowly letting her body fall back, getting to the maximum distance from the window while still tightly latched on.

                _Lapis what happened between you and that guy after you died? Why are you here and not in an alleyway please tell me. Before I die can I at least know you a little bit more?_ Peridot begged with a shaking voice as her mind was frantically staring at the rocks and dirt that was a long drop beneath them.

                “So you put part of it together!” Lapis shouted, her hands began attempting to actually claw into the wooden door frame, intensely cutting into the wood leaving slivers up her nails. A slow trickle of blood fell from her finger tips with immense pain.

                _Lapis please._ Peridot cried out as it happened, she felt every ounce of it.

                “Well Mrs. Top of the class I had a choice when I died… I could become an angel and go to heaven or I could become a demon and get my revenge… That’s what they told me and I picked… I FUCKING PICKED.” Lapis cried out loudly as she spoke.

                _What… Happened?_

                “Peridot that man took everything from me! If it wasn’t for him I could have had a bright future! I could have done anything, I could have lived!”

                _Lapis I know, whatever you did he deserved but what did you do…_ Peridot begged, trying to buy any time that she could, seconds were silver and minutes were golden.

                “Angels asked me if I wanted to go to be an angels since they said I deserved it after the horrible ending and I told them I wanted revenge… After months of saving up energy I took him for a ride off his window, face first… One hand left Periiii…” Lapis lavished her last words in irritation. Quickly a hand had let go and with the wind her entire body swayed and Peridot could feel the grip slowly giving away of her last hand.

                _It wasn’t fair of you to go that way and you know that I’m here for you, you know that I love you so why, why can’t you just take my life when I’m old and dying anyways why do you have to cut it short…_

“Peridot life is uncertain, just like how long your grip is going to last I have no idea when a fucking Angel is just going to finish me off. Anyways maybe I can keep you, just maybe I can stuff you in a mirror and we can stay together… Peridot, being in that spiders web shit was the most painful thing ever and it reminded me I’m a demon. I need to take and try and give myself the best odds here and simply that’s all. I refuse to go to hell if it’s worse than that fucking spider pit.”

                _I thought you loved me back though…_ Everything went silent, the stiff grip along with tense shoulders mellowed as Peridot felt her face wearing a bitter frown. Tired eyes looking around at the night sky. Clouds that were grey and just shooting dark blue pellets down were still beautiful to these eyes.

                “I’ll keep you safe in the mirror, now I think it’s time we go together Peridot.” Lapis said letting go, in horror they watched her own hand unattached from the windowsill and her back began plummeting backwards.

                _Lapis get out of my body and at least let me take my life!_ Peridot tried to shout out before the fall but instead felt a huge crash along her back and the back of her head, her legs were still hanging onto the window and holding her from the several story drop.

                “What… you’re also lucky we didn’t lose consciousness from that as well… or we’d be fucked.”

                _Lapis if taking that guys life is weighing on you still than taking the person’s life that you love would ruin you, regardless of the strength it gave you. I won’t talk to you regardless of what happens if you take my life… let it be me that decided to join you in a mirror please._

“Peridot taking that man’s life didn’t bother me!”

                “Why didn’t you brag about it then? You could have said countless times oh yes I killed the previous owner of this house! And oh yeah that’s why my mother got it for such a fucking deal!” Peridot shouted and as she did she realized it was her own voice leaving her body and her own words.

                “It doesn’t matter!” Lapis spat back sounding like a psychopath as both of them argued through Peridot’s body. “I’m not going through anything like that again and I’m not going through anything like I did last month, we’re done.”

                “Lapis I’ll protect you from them!”

                “How can you a weak human protect me from other immortals, from endless suffering when you’re best off dead when it comes to protecting me?” Lapis spat out slowly unhinging their legs.

                “Lapis… Join my body, if you live in my body then they can’t hurt you without hurting me! Regardless of what you do right now you’re going to hurt me, you’ve already hurt me. Lapis I trusted you against all odds against everything else I put faith, faith that you’d be alive if I’d look for you and that you’d come back if I waited for you… Please put a little faith in me. Before this I loved you and I still do, I understand you’re scared but please spend the rest of my life with me.”

                Peridot felt all of the cold wind roaring against her front side and her fingertips slowly dripping blood. Dark trees plastered her upside down view as if they were the new sky while the ground was a never ending sea of clouds.

                For the first time that night Peridot felt herself take a full breath, it was hers and hers alone. Watching as a weird pitch black shadow began pouring out of her body, a slight resemblance to Lapis but looking down on her in shock.

                “Thank you,” Peridot said slowly lifting her hand to reach for the shadow like figure with a claw reaching out to her. Their hands passed through each other and Peridot’s legs began to slide out from the window. _Oh no… Please no!_ Peridot screamed to herself as they fully undid themselves.

                Peridot began tumbling down, her head crashing into the side of the building as she fell, a swirl of shadows following her down but unable to keep up. Her last look was of a claw outstretched, out of reach and then finally the ground drawing too close.

                _Impact._

 

                Everything hurt when Peridot finally opened her eyes, the thought of being in hell crossed her mind from the pain engulfing her body but quickly vanished as she looked around to see a white room. Her right eye was covered though and couldn’t be opened, it felt like a bandage. Several people stood in the room, just a couple doctors. Or maybe it was a nurse and a doctor, _they don’t matter._

                “Excuse me where am I?” Peridot tiredly asked, her whole brain felt fuzzy and without her glasses the room was slightly blurred. A man holding a clip board quickly approached her.

                “You’ve been in a coma dear, we were actually just here doing a routine check up on you.” The same man said with what was maybe a smile along his face. “We’re incredibly surprised you even woke up, we didn’t really know or think you’d be coming back to us, welcome back dear.” _Don’t call me dear._ “Want us to call your mother and let her know you’re awake?”

                “Can we do that tomorrow? I’m really tired and she’s really loud…” Peridot was surprised at her own words, it was like her filter had been taken out. Maybe that was just the medicine she was likely on and all the damage. “How long have I been out?”

                “A week and three days now and sure thing we can call her tomorrow, one more question before I let you go.”

                “Okay…”

                “Have you always had cataracts in your right eye?”

                “Uh no… I’ve never had cataracts, sure my eyes aren’t the best but…” Peridot gripped her hands harshly into the uncomfortable bed at the thought of what he was implying.

                “Well you’ve managed to get them overnight according to your mother and well we can’t really fix that little lady.” _Don’t call me that._

                “Oh… Okay.” With that new news Peridot began lifting the bandages along the right side of her face, it wound up being more like an eye patch than anything and everything became jarring. A mixture of grey entered her field of vision and she no longer could tell the difference between anything.

                Clouds crashed into the room around her and once she closed her right eye in fear everything was fine again. The doctors didn’t notice anything they were happily walking off. This time Peridot just closed her left eye and slowly opened her right eye.

                A field splayed out in front of her, grey and without any life except things being formed all around. Fake trees and fake rivers that wouldn’t flow, several small benches sprawled around with dust shifting around them. When Peridot began looking around the room she saw something a mere inch from her face on the right side, a god awful smug ass demon that she knew.

                “Sorry you weren’t waking up from the fall, I think I might drain a little bit of energy to live here.” Lapis said with a smile and Peridot could swear she felt the heat off the girl’s breath.

                “What? How are you here? How is this everywhere?” Peridot nearly shouted but kept her eyes wandering around.

                “Speak in here not there, trust me we don’t need them thinking you’ve gone insane with everything else. I mean you’re already bat shit crazy saying you’ll hold a demon but whatever.” Lapis shrugged it off and quickly turned that shrug into a large hug.

                “ _How are you here though?”_ Peridot asked with a large toothy smile.

                “Well technically the reflection of your eye or something like that, honestly I don’t fully understand how holding demons work I think you might be the first person to do something to ‘this’ extent. Also it’s a lot bigger than my mirror room and a lot more malleable.”

                “ _Wow… it does look nice.”_

“Been making it just for your return, welcome back Peridot. Any second you feel that world is too much for you, you can join me in this one my precious human because for now we’re stuck together till death do us part.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think for the finale I'd really appreciate all your thoughts.


	6. Epilogue, A life with a demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this chapter contains smut so here is the warning I guess. A friend of mine asked if I made sure to write kinky demon sex and I said no and like all my finished longer stories get an epilogue I just forgot about it so here we are!

 

                “See Jessica she’s not that bad…” Peridot whispered her words out as she slowly opened up her front door. She’d let Jessica stay over to actually meet Lapis and while it wasn’t the best visit it still was something.

                “She’s not going to hurt me anymore right?” Jessica questioned, her head lowering as she spoke.

                “Of course not, she’s kind of trapped in me anyways… I’ll see you tomorrow right?” Peridot hopefully said with a small smile.

                “Yeah… Please be careful… of that th-. Of her Peridot.” Peridot just nodded back as she watched her friend slowly walking away. Her parents had been waiting in a car so Peridot waited till Jessica drove off before she turned back into her house.

                It’d been many months since the incident and this was the first time Peridot felt like she could share her story with someone. Hiding away small details, like the effect Lapis had when she was reminded of the life she took. She may be a demon but she was still very alive when it came to her emotions and they could get a bit irrational but the greatest part was that Peridot could now tell exactly when.

                It was like they had switched, Lapis now would think of things and Peridot would hear them, it wasn’t a one sided privacy issue anymore. Closing the door she slowly turned to begin marching towards the stairs. _Man I did a good job there…_

                “ _God dammit Lapis, why would you tell her you were going to eat her soul!”_ Peridot thought back to the girl in her head.

                _It was funny wasn’t it? Man she nearly screamed, thank god your moms gone._

                “ _Lapis it wasn’t funny, it took me nearly half an hour to assure her that you wouldn’t._ ” Peridot answered with an irritated voice, her eyes furrowing at the thought of the girl she was arguing with.

                Once she got into her room she spilled her body across her bed. Unlatching her eye patch and slowly closing her left eye, her room quickly began transitioning from her wooden palace into a grey scale world. Laying across a particularly uncomfortable bench was her demon with an awful grin that Peridot couldn’t imagine her any other way.

                “Joining me in here for a bit?” Lapis asked, slowly pulling her body up and gazing to the clouded sky, Lapis world kept changing the more time she had. Rivers would turn into caves while other inventions would keep switching but the bench was always a constant, it was her first creation in her home.

                “Yeah I mean I got nothing better to do besides study and I’m already going to do flawlessly on that.” Peridot confidently boasted while the demon laughed in approval.

                “Yes Peridot you’re going to do wonderful on your easy human test.”

                “I don’t like the way you say that, you say it like you’ve never taken a test before and that all of them are oh so easy… Also you told me that 18 times 9 was 160!” Peridot yelled back in frustration. It was the one small part of a question that lead her into getting it wrong.       

                “Excuse me human. I was testing you.” Lapis responded while turning her head, a classic move to do when she knew she was wrong. Peridot was slowly understanding more about the girl and enjoying every small fact. From the way Lapis would scrape her claws in anticipation when she had something she was excited to say. Lapis was always trying to hide her excitement though with a smaller smile, lighter words but Peridot could finally see it in things.

                “I don’t need to be tested by someone else in the middle of an actual test.” Peridot shot back quickly.

                “Oh pardon me for trying to help Mrs. Lazy pants who can’t just shoot it into her calculator.”

                “It was a trust exercise!” Peridot was beginning to laugh as she spoke, she’d gotten a bit of Lapis’ sarcastic nature over time and felt more natural talking to her.

                “Well I failed just like you, shooting for 100% just to be shot down by yourself. Good job.” Lapis slowly stood up and began walking closer to Peridot. “How about you go to sleep so you can actually visit me?”

                “I guess I have time but wake me up if you hear my mother okay?” Peridot pleaded, she knew Lapis could actually hear the outside world still but in her dreams things became so distant but Lapis became so close.

                “Oh yes because I take orders from you.”

                “God dammit Lapis.”

                “Okay I will.” Lapis laughed back as Peridot slowly closed her right eye as well. Focusing on the quietness that was her house, not the demon laughing and occasionally asking questions like, “Are you almost asleep yet?”

                Finally as the voices faded so did her awareness of the world around her, the only thing she felt was the comfort of the bed beneath her. Slowly her imagination fed into more vivid images, the sky was always nice to imagine but today she was picturing a violet up close. How the petals parted and the black veins that raced up it and suddenly she started hearing something.

                “Peridot you’re dreaming. Peridot you’re dreaming.” _Oh… yeah I went to bed didn’t I?_ When a voice in your head is able to tell you something like that, lucid dreaming begins to become very easy. Slowly opening her eyes she watched the world unravel around her, one of her favorite parts about seeing Lapis’ creations in her dreams was the fact that she’d paint them with color.

                Her rivers would actually run, her bench would actually be made of wood and best of she could actually feel the warm embrace of her demon holding her tightly.

                “Took you long enough.” Lapis shot out with a smile. “I guess humans always are going to be slow.”

                “Yeah and I guess you’re never going to shut up and let me sleep easily.” Peridot shot back but her actions completely betrayed her slight sass, her arms pulled Lapis closer letting her head rest along the girl’s shoulders.

                “If it was me I’d be out like a light, easy peasy.”

                Lapis’ changed her claws into tender hands and let them run along Peridot’s body, slowly feeling each curve and crevice of her.

                “I should really make a bed for us here.” Lapis shot out as her eyes looked across the beautiful scenery, every ounce of life reminded her of how she sculpted each of it. The first time she saw it she nearly cried but her human didn’t need to know that, she didn’t need to know how beautiful she thought it was that she could create again. It was like painting again, as if returning her soul to life and she gratefully would take in the scene every time.

                “I sort of like laying in the fields with you but you might be right. Would definitely be more comfortable but what happens if I fall asleep here? Would I die then?” Peridot questioned slowly loosening her embrace.

                “No idea but wouldn’t be my problem now would it?” Lapis sarcastically shot back to which Peridot gave out a quick huff of air.

                “Yeah right, you’d miss me.”  Lapis innocently shrugged off Peridot’s words but then just as quickly gave a small kind smile.

                Peridot was practicing somethings and loved to work on them even more. Peridot focused and soon enough the ground beneath them gave way and both women fell into a wobbling floor that caught them like a soft balloon. Lapis curiously looked around as they laid there and it slowly morphed back into a field.

                “What kind of sky are you wanting today?” Lapis asked and quickly as she did it shifted to a pastel orange that shifted into a light pink that painted the rest of the sky. Lapis wondered whether these were just memories or if they were genuine desires, but her pride would never let her question it aloud.  “I love it.”

                “Good, in a few months I’ll be off to college and we’ll be out of my parents’ lives.” Peridot happily spoke before closing her eyes and just enjoying the feeling of Lapis’ arm around her and a nice arm pillow.

                “Remember human I am the jealous type, so careful with those parties.” Lapis planted a soft kiss on Peridot’s head before letting her lips rest in the mass of blonde hair.

                “As if I’d get invited to any parties, anyways I’m going to need to keep the best grades I can otherwise mom’s going to send me back home.” With the brief contact Peridot felt her heart quicken and her mouth couldn’t resist pulling up on each of the corners.

                “Just a warning I guess.”

                Together they laid there for several minutes and Peridot knew she needed to be careful of time going by, and would occasionally rotate herself. If she fell asleep like this she’d likely just end up going to an actual dream and then waking up in a few minutes, their visits always felt like a struggle but for that they had methods of keeping awake. Opening her eyes slowly with sleepiness present in each movement she noticed something.

                “Lapis where is your bra?” Peridot shrieked out, her face turned into a light shade of red that was incredibly prevalent on her pale skin.

                “Isn’t skin better to lay on than that wretched old thing?” Lapis questioned back as Peridot had a hard time looking away. Lapis pulled Peridot forward till her face fell on the soft surface, a couple inches away from her nipple but easily giving way into the girls’ breast.

                “Yeah but you know how it makes me feel when you do stuff like this!” Peridot shouted harshly closing her eyes at last.

                “Horny?” Lapis sarcastically spoke, she knew the answer and she also knew that she was just playing with the blonde.

                “Shut up!” Peridot slowly began turning her body away and making sure her eyes were tightly closed but Lapis was quicker. Grabbing the blondes shoulder and forcing her back towards the grassy earth while pulling herself on top of her.

                “Make me. Hu- man.” Lapis slowly spoke back enticingly. Peridot opened her eyes, swallowing all the saliva in her throat as she looked as the muscular girl straddling her.

                “Ahh-h-h…” Peridot sputtered out as she began letting her eyes wander around the girl. Lapis was definitely wearing nothing, it was weird she could make her clothes vanish Leaving Peridot in a mesh of heat and not wanting to put up a fight.

                “What was that?” Lapis asked as her hands began sliding down Peridot’s skirt. Lapis quickly let her fangs bite into Peridot’s shoulder with a light touch at first, she knew Peridot wasn’t ready for actual force yet.

                “Nothing Pervert!” Peridot shot back closing her eyes and tensing her shoulders slightly as she felt her skirt going past her knees. “What are you doing?” Peridot questioned feigning ignorance, she knew exactly what was happening and they’d done it several times before.

                “Getting ready to make you beg.” Lapis whispered into Peridot’s ear, it rattled the girl to her bone as she slowly breathed out.  Before she could say anything in return she felt the slender talon crawl across her stomach until it reached her panties. Immediately it shifted into a tender finger that pressed along the soft cloth, sending slight excitement through Peridot’s body.

                “Lapis… Are you sure? It’s just a short vis.- ehhhhh.” Peridot lightly let her words fumble over each other as her legs clenched with the electrifying feeling. The cloth was pressing right between her legs and she could feel Lapis hungrily grasping her legs after every few swipes.

                “You know I won’t let you keep those on human, you’ve learnt that by now right?” Lapis asked salaciously as both Lapis’ hands wandered down and began giving brief tugs to her panties. Instead of taking them off like a regular pair though Lapis began ripping them. Slowly pulling them till sounds of fibers breaking was sounding through the air as Lapis looked down at Peridot. “Whoops.”

                Lapis began inserting her pointer and index finger as Peridot gave out a weak moan as her shoulders shuddered from the feeling. Lapis brought her warm thumb down on Peridot’s sensitive region and started rhythmically working all three fingers together, slowly pulling her index finger and middle finger out while her thumb ran small circles.

                “Lapis!” Peridot yelled out to which the demon smiled and lowered her head. Letting her long tongue slide all the way up her neck till it pressed along Peridot’s jawline.  “Yes!” Peridot cried out her legs began clutching the muscles in them while her back kept arching forward just for Lapis to push her further into the ground.

                “What is it human? Want me to stop?” Lapis teased with her fingers slowing, her pinky and ring finger keeping their claws and doing small circular scrapes along Peridot’s inner thigh. Peridot felt her heart rocketing up from the sensation and as it slowed down she felt desperate.

                “No… Please don-.” Peridot began begging but before she could finish she felt Lapis happily push back into her. This time Lapis accompanied it with a harsher bite as her fangs took root into the girls’ soft neck. The whole sensation was sweeping Peridot’s site away as all she could do was focus on the friction between her legs and not the gracious breaths leaving her mouth.

                “Okay but not like this.” Lapis whispered quickly pulling her arms away and sweeping them beneath Peridot before lifting her. Quickly planting the blonde down onto her knees as Peridot’s hands propped her up and Lapis moved herself to the side of her.

                “What?” Peridot asked as she stared at the grass beneath her and suddenly realized what happened. Lapis quickly ran her hands beneath Peridot’s bent knees and lifted her fingers up switching which one was inside her and which was rubbing her clit.

                Lapis planted her thumb inside the blonde rubbing against the soft walls while her index and middle finger ran together in opposite directions. Causing a slight twist on Peridot’s sensitive spot with each movement. Peridot couldn’t help but clench her jaw before letting out several loud moans, her arms shaking from each movement of holding herself up.

                “Please Lapis finish me!” Peridot yelled out as she felt the electricity running through her body, pulsing pleasure with each small movement. Lapis managed to crawl her second hand up to Peridot’s chest and Peridot felt her body fall forward with the contact. Gasping out harshly she couldn’t hold on any longer. Every breath was beginning to hitch partway.

                Screaming out in pleasure she felt her back arch backwards till she was just on her knees but Lapis kept going, increasing with each second. Her heart felt like it might break through her chest as her legs shook with her climax. Finally everything felt weak as her body tumbled forward once again, leaving her ass in the air and her face planted into strands of grass slowly running across her skin.

                “Fuck that was good.” Peridot breathily spoke.

                “Good human, we can do that whenever you want.” Lapis happily spoke, slowly sliding her tongue along her fingers and still sitting with a look of pride.

                “But one thing Lapis…” Peridot said with an edge in her voice and Lapis clearly caught it, turning her head ever so slightly waiting for the next words. “This is my dream!” Peridot yelled out and the ground beneath them began giving way for Lapis’ hands and feet.

                Looking over and Peridot saw exactly what she wanted to, the ground had moved Lapis’ body up slightly and restrained her arms and legs.  Lapis’ hands had tight vines crawling up them and her finger tips were planted underground but it had left her legs spread with her thighs open before Peridot’s eyes.

                “Human… You really have been practicing controlling this world haven’t you?” Lapis asked and Peridot slowly crawled closer, her arms pressing along Lapis’ thighs.

                “You taught me better than to let you have complete control.” Peridot confidently shot her words at Lapis who received a brief ‘tsk.’ In return.

                Quickly Peridot had gotten to business, letting her tongue run from the bottom of Lapis’ opening to the rest of between her two lips. Happily she kept making this rhythmic motion, paying close attention to every bit of Lapis. When she’d take a sharp inhale that told her where to keep licking, she brought her hands up to play with her more though.

                Taking breaks from her licks she began sucking along her thighs, wishing to darken the already blue, grey skin. Her fingers took the tongues place and ran along the girls’ body as if she was fine vase that would break with any harsh pushes.

                Lapis was warm and each second her breathes grew louder, she wasn’t moaning and that frustrated Peridot. Returning to licking she tightly grasped Lapis’ thighs, letting her nails sink in slightly and with that she finally heard it.               

                “Peri.” Lapis gasped loudly her body shaking as if begging to be free from the ground but it wouldn’t give in. This was Peridot’s turn and she wasn’t going to let Lapis leave anywhere.

                Lapis’ chest gave large heaves up and down with each motion, her mouth askew for each of them. Peridot felt Lapis’ thighs slightly close around her head as every part of Lapis began slightly shaking. Peridot pressed a few fingers deep inside, feeling the inner walls lightly wrap around her fingers as if begging for them to be deeper. Her breathes stopped and were replaced with a loud moan and every part of her tensing up before finally releasing.

                “Dear god human… I was so busy enjoying myself I forgot to say… Your mom’s been home for a bit now.” Lapis said to which horrified Peridot pulled herself away from Lapis as the ground finally let the demon go.

                “God dammit Lapis!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this weird extra chapter, I didn't have time to edit it as much as I usually do but still wanted to post before I went to sleep so here we are. Hope you enjoyed and NOW this story is completely done!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it was a fun write. I love writing Lapis with sarcasm, I know it's a little short and it may or may not ever get continued x.x


End file.
